The Bond
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 9 Up. Reposting. An AU BV typical gettogether during the mysterious three year gap of the series.
1. Prologue

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Got it?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Onna, why do you always interfere?! I must get stronger than Kakarotto!!!" Vejiita roared. "Leave me the hell alone!!"  
  
"No, Vejiita!! You're going to kill yourself! You must stop training!" she screamed back at him as she approached the frustrated Saiyajin. Her blue hair was tied into a long tail, her slender body covered with a simple white t-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans.  
  
The spiky-haired Saiyajin stomped over to the stubborn woman and violently grabbed her. He whipped her around and pressed her to the wall, his face only inches from her own. "Do not tell me what to do, Onna! I am the Saiyajin no Ouji! I should have become the Supersaiyajin! Not Kakarotto! Me!" Vejiita hissed into her frightened face. "I do not like you, Onna. I do not need you. I do not want to see you. I do not want to hear you. Stay out of my way! You are annoying, stubborn, stupid, ugly and loud. If you ever interfere with me again, I will kill you, Onna. Don't ever forget who and what I am. Now get the fuck out of here!" Vejiita threw the woman towards the door. She landed on the ground hard. Her sapphire eyes clouded and a brief look of hurt passed over her face. Immediately, anger replaced it.  
  
"Fine, Vejiita. Kill yourself. I don't know why I even care. You don't deserve it; you're not worth it, Vejiita. You've never thanked me. You never even called me by my name. You will always be the bastard you were with Furiza. The same weak bastard. Why do you think that is, Vejiita? You will never be stronger than Son-kun. You will never be stronger because you will never have his heart. You will always be evil. Your motivation for strength is only selfish pride. Son-kun's motivation is to protect. You will never be anything other than a selfish prince. You are a failure as a Saiyajin. No planet, no people, no tail. I don't know why *you* even bother let alone why *I* do. Good-bye, Vejiita." Walking out of the Gravity Room, the woman walked back to her house, her form slightly hunched. She had finally given up.  
  
Vejiita was speechless. 'How dare she?!!?! She has NO right to say such things to me! She doesn't know what she's talking about!' She just told him off, like she usually did, only this time she had meant every word. Slowly, his anger drifted away. Sighing, he turned into the room. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but she was right. He was a failure as a Saiyajin. But to hear her voice his fears aloud and in such hatred towards him actually struck something inside of him. It *hurt*. Kami, it hurt that she saw him that way. Nothing should hurt him and yet that puny human onna had hurt him with mere words. Truthful words. He felt regret at his own words, his frustration at not achieving his birthright again had infuriated him and he lashed out at her. She responded because of his stupidity. He hurt her and it was reasonable that she struck out to hurt him. 'I can't really be mad. I will never be anything other than what I am. I kill and destroy. I am nothing more than a shadow of a Saiyajin. I am nothing. I wish...'  
  
"How pathetic!" Vejiita spat to himself. Pacing the Gravity Room, he let his anger boil. "Now I am feeling sorry for myself. Soon I will turn into one of those weak humans. Or like Kakarotto!" Stopping, Vejiita stared at his clenched fist. "No, never. I will never feel like these pathetic humans do. I will never care about that Onna. I am Vejiita no Ouji. I do not have a weakness. I do not feel for her, damn it!" Vejiita then looked out one of the circular windows. Staring at the woman's home, the mighty Saiyajin warrior almost seemed wistful.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Buruma-san!" a spiky haired man in an orange gi called into the large house.  
  
"Hey, Son-kun! What are you doing here?" the blue-haired woman asked walking out of her workshop. Wearing old jeans and a black T-shirt, she had a few grease and dirt spots splattered around her clothes and skin. Her hair was slightly messed and hung loosely in her tail.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Vejiita, actually. Last time I saw him he seemed pretty grumpy. That's nothing unusual for Vejiita but he was more grouchy than usual. So, I thought I'd come over and we could spar. Where is he?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
Buruma's smile had faded when he mentioned Vejiita. "The bastard is in the gravity room again! I honestly don't know how he keeps this up. He should be dead! No one could take that kind of abuse. Not even you Saiyajin!" She snapped her mouth closed before she said more. 'Damn that man!'  
  
"Yeah, that's Vejiita. I'd talk to him about it but he won't listen to me. I'm just a third-class Saiyajin to him, and he's the mighty Vejiita no Ouji," Goku said in perfect imitation of Vejiita's gruff voice. "Never mind that he and I are the only full blooded Saiyajin left. And if you count Gohan, there are three of us. Funny how he keeps the title when his planet and people have long been destroyed. Besides, I'm just a reminder that he isn't the strongest warrior or even Saiyajin for that matter. I'm not one of his favorite people." He shrugged. "What can you do? I'll go see him now. See ya!"  
  
Goku took off at a jog for the Gravity Room and was actually looking forward to a round with Vejiita. Even if Vejiita took them too seriously for Goku's taste, but it was always a challenge. And one of Goku's favorite things was a challenge. Goku, anticipating the upcoming spar, missed the pained expression that flashed over his best friend's face as he left.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita appeared not to notice the presence in the gravity room, as he continued fighting shadows. Goku silently watched his fellow Saiyajin. 'He keeps improving. He may reach Supersaiyajin soon. If he doesn't kill himself first.'  
  
Stepping farther into the room, Goku slowly approached Vejiita. "Hey, Vejiita. How's it going?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's good. I was wondering if you wanted to spar. I feel like a challenge."  
  
"Go away, Kakarotto. And tell that infuriating Onna to stop interfering. I do not need to be baby-sat and I do not need your help! I will become a Supersaiyajin alone!" Vejiita spat, not pausing in his training.  
  
"Huh? Hey, Buruma didn't ask me to do this. I just came over to spar with you. The others are strong, especially my Gohan, but I want a challenge," Goku explained confused.  
  
"Just leave, Kakarotto," Vejiita stated, moving into working with his ki blasts. "I will not let you interfere. I will become stronger. And I will do it alone. Leave." Vejiita stumbled, and before he realized his error, Vejiita was hit by one of his own ki attacks. He was thrown through the wall of the gravity room with a loud explosion and landed hard against the ground nearly forty yards away. Goku ran out of the room, noticing Buruma and the rest of her family run towards them.  
  
"Son-kun! What happened?" Buruma asked worriedly.  
  
"Vejiita was hit by a ki blast," Goku called back over his shoulder as he raced around to where Vejiita was thrown. He arrived to find him attempting to get up. "Vejiita, stay put. That was a powerful blast. Let Buruma and her mother get here."  
  
"No, I am fine. I will keep on training. Now move, Kakarotto." Vejiita took a half step and promptly fell face forward onto the ground. Unconscious.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita sat up slowly, the room spinning in his dizzy state. He looked slowly around and realized he was in his own room. He moved to get out of bed, but he started as a flash of blue caught his eye. 'What is she doing here?' There on the floor beside him, her head cradled in her arms upon his bed, was Buruma, fast asleep. 'She watched over me? Why would she care... for me? I thought...'  
  
Vejiita was actually touched. Never in his life had he felt so cared about. 'She hates me. Why should she wait up watching over me?' Vejiita was confused. She had told him what she thought of him only a few days ago, why was she here? Looking at her, Vejiita's mouth twitched faintly. He knew that she was attracted to him, he could smell it on her, but he knew the difference between lust and actual caring for him. Reaching out a hand, he ran a feather-soft caress across her cheek.   
  
He looked at his hand in shock and snatched it away. Looking toward her again, he felt the incredible need to just watch her. Her face was angelic when she slept, even with that small frown of worry that stayed on her face even in sleep. 'I need to get away from her. I am turning soft. I cannot even control my emotions when I am around her.' Turning over, Vejiita silently slipped out of the bed. Looking at the blue-haired woman asleep beside his bed, he frowned.   
  
He looked down and noticed his state of undress. He smirked. 'The Onna probably blushed undressing me. Humans have such a peculiar fetish with clothing.' He pulled on a pair of his spandex shorts and a white tank top. He walked towards the balcony silently before turning to look back at the sleeping onna. He growled and padded over to her and gently picked her up in his strong arms, setting her in his bed. He pulled the blankets over her body, smirked as she sighed happily, and dug her face into the pillow, still asleep. He opened the balcony doors and lifted into the air. 'Time to leave this place.'  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma groaned and stretched before burying her head in the large pillow. 'Pillow?' She snapped her head up and looked around, quickly taking in her surroundings. She was in Vejiita's room, in his bed and the idiotic Saiyajin was nowhere to be found. He moved her into his bed. 'Why? And where is that idiot?' Running out of the room, she headed toward the gravity room. 'That moron! What does he thing he is? Immortal?' Reaching the Gravity Room out of breath, she quickly opened the door.  
  
"What do you thing you're doing, Vejiita?" Buruma demanded shocked. She expected to find Vejiita working out again. She did not expect to see him packing up the few training devises he possessed.  
  
"I'm leaving, Onna." Vejiita didn't pause or look up at the worried young woman.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You need to rest before you take off, you fool. You aren't fit to be standing let alone tromping all over. Now go back to bed, you can leave when you rest a little more," Buruma said with a slight tremor in her voice. Her usual commands weren't as heated as usual. She was surprised to find she didn't want the Saiyajin to go. She would actually miss the infuriating beast.  
  
"No, I'm leaving now. Go." Buruma looked at him, surprised to find he was all ready to leave. His packing done, he wanted to leave. Buruma was also shocked to realize she was hurt. She shouldn't have been hurt. 'I know he does not care about anything or anyone. So why does it hurt that he wants to leave?' Lost in her inward thoughts she missed Vejiita's slight twitch of an eyebrow as his mask almost slipped when he looked at her.  
  
"Vejiita?" Buruma looked worried and Vejiita was startled that she was so tentative.  
  
"What do you want now, Onna?" Vejiita growled.  
  
"Don't leave," Buruma demanded softly. Not knowing what has come over herself, Buruma was a little frightened. This man was making her act so strangely. She never showed her vulnerability and yet here she was, almost begging the mighty Saiyajin not to leave her. She wanted to scream at him, hit him, or something. Not beg. But she couldn't bring herself to anything other than this.  
  
"Why?" Vejiita was surprised to have her act so differently and found he couldn't keep up the gruff exterior. 'Why does she affect me so much? She should not affect me at all! She is weak and human! She should not make Vejiita no Ouji feel for her!'  
  
"Because, Vejiita. Stay here." Tears stung her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. She would not let that man see her cry! Let alone over him!   
  
Slowly, Vejiita approached her, almost against his will. "I cannot. I need to leave, Onna."  
  
Looking up in surprise, she found him looking down at her from his two-inch height advantage. His face was completely expressionless but there was a pain within his eyes. 'He doesn't want to leave but is determined to. He will leave.' "Fine, Vejiita. Leave! Why do I care if you go?" she snapped, her voice cracking slightly in emotion.  
  
Vejiita blinked. He walked closer to her, stopping just shy of her. Their bodies a breath away. "Why *do* you care?" he asked softly.  
  
She stared in his onyx eyes. "I don't know, damn it!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
He smirked at her. He leaned a little closer to her, noses almost touching. "You are attracted to me," he stated arrogantly.  
  
She gaped at his audacity. "I am not!" she snapped at him.  
  
He snorted. "I can smell it on you, Onna." He touched the side of his nose lightly. "Saiyajin have stronger senses, Onna. You get aroused every time I come near you." He watched the faint blush appear on her creamy cheeks, but she didn't look away. 'She has guts. Admirable.'  
  
"Fine, you are completely hot, Vejiita. You run around the house half-naked, covered in sweat and all those muscles, what do you expect? I wasn't acting on it so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
He moved a little closer to her causing her to back up. He continued walking towards her slowly until he had her cornered against the Gravity Room wall. "Why?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Why what?" she asked confused. His proximately made her thoughts sluggish. She could feel the heat of his muscular body through their clothing and her heart pounded deep within her chest. 'What the hell is he doing?'  
  
"Why do you not act upon it?"  
  
She blinked startled. "Because you don't want me! I'm not a masochist, Vejiita. I don't go after a person who couldn't feel anything but hatred for me."  
  
He watched her silently for a few moments and then his hands on both sides of her head. He leaned in and gently kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock and tentatively leaned in to return his kiss. He leaned into her soft body, nearly crushing her, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck, gentle fingers playing with the soft hairs at the back of his head. She felt Vejiita trembled almost unnoticeably, still not moving to initiate more contact.  
  
She pulled him roughly to her, striving for more contact. Needing more contact. He chuckled into her mouth before pulling away and looking at her. His face was once again expressionless. She wondered it that was as close as he got to letting down his walls. She always knew she was attracted to the surly Saiyajin but never would have dreamed about acting upon her lust. She found herself attracted to him in more ways than just the physical also, but again, always thought he was too busy with training and Saiyajin things to even pay attention to her except when he needed something fixed. The kiss surprised the hell out of her, to be sure. Did he feel the same? She didn't know and didn't think he'd ever tell her, either. He was a man of action not words.  
  
He gently covered her lips again and pressed his chest into her own. He moved his hands to cup her face, gently bringing her closer. His body pinned her to the wall allowing her no escape from his hunger. He cursed himself silently for giving into his lust. His goddamn need for her. His control was gone and his body paid no heed to his head. He moaned softly into her mouth as he continued to drink from her sweetness, bringing her closer even as he pressed her harder to the wall. He felt her arms tremble as the attempted to squeeze his neck and smirked a little into her mouth. She didn't have the strength to hurt him even if she wanted to. Except with her words. He winced slightly at the memory causing her to pull away, worried.  
  
"I didn't hurt-"  
  
He kissed her again, effectively shutting her up. 'Humans always ruin things with their pointless chatter.' He ran his fingers threw her silky blue tresses, pulling her lips more firmly against his. He felt her hands move softly against his back eliciting a purr from him in response. Her mouth curved slightly under his lips at his reaction and he smirked in response. 'You want to play games, Onna? I will play games...' He moved his hands down her back to her buttocks, cupping them and pulling her hips into his hardness, a moan escaping her perfect lips. He pulled her legs around him fiercely, devouring her. He trailed kisses down her cheek onto her creamy throat; her own purr of pleasure was his reward. He savored the taste of her skin as he kissed her neck softly, tenderly, and lovingly.  
  
"Vejiita," she moaned out softly, almost lost within the passion. She had never wanted to have a man more than now. Her entire body screamed out for him to take her now. Any more torture and she was sure she'd die of seer pleasure and pain. 'Kami, he's good. How the hell does a cold-blooded Saiyajin no Ouji turn into a sex god in mere seconds?' "How-" She gasped, interrupted herself as he ground his hips into hers suddenly.  
  
"How what, little Onna?" he whispered huskily against her ear, his breath causing the tiny human to shiver against his hard body.  
  
"How the hell did you learn all that? I mean, you don't seem like you," she paused and shivered slightly at his intense gaze he directed her way. "You're a warrior and I never thought you'd know how to well... make me turn into a big puddle of goo or make me want to tear your clothes off in a frenzy of sexual passion. I mean, damn," she muttered softly in frustration.  
  
He looked at her a moment, his mind returning a little. He nuzzled her neck lightly and purred before setting her down on the floor. He stepped away from her and looked at her with those deep onyx eyes of his, his face once again expressionless. "You talk too much," he stated and crossed his arms over his chest. His desire obvious through his tight shorts but he knew he appeared as cool as always. Even if he felt the need to devour and conquer the fiery blue-haired Onna.  
  
"I just wanted to know, Vejiita." She looked down at their feet, only a few inches separating them. "I don't want to be another one of your conquests. I don't want to give into those feelings and then have it be nothing more than a good fuck for you. I couldn't deal with it, Vejiita. I'm still with Yamucha-" Vejiita growled. Buruma ignored him and continued, "and if I'm going to give into you, I need to know I'm not going to hurt him needlessly."  
  
He blinked. 'I had forgotten about the weak human she is with. She would give up that stupid human of hers for me? I am superior to him of course, but I thought- ' "What are you saying, Onna?"  
  
She looked him in the eyes, her own full of lust, fear, hurt, confusion, and other emotions he had no hope of putting into words. "If this isn't just a fuck Vejiita, I'd give it all up. I'd give up my stable relationship with the man I thought I'd marry, thought I loved. I'd give it all up," she whispered.  
  
He stared at her a moment, a faint twitch of an eyebrow the only sign of emotion. "Onna," he began slightly uncertain.  
  
She put gentle fingers on his lips. "I'm not asking for a commitment, Vejiita," she assured. "Even if this is only one night, I need to know it won't be just a roll in the hay for you. I need to know it will mean something deeper than just a need to get laid." She smiled softly at him. "And I still want to know how the hell a warrior who exterminates planets has learned to light my skin afire with a simple caress. I want to know how a cold-hearted Saiyajin is able to become a tender lover in moments."  
  
He stared at her. "Whoever said I was cold-hearted?" he asked softly, his voice more gruff than usual.  
  
She gaped at him. Now that she thought of it, he never said he didn't feel. He just never expressed them. "I just thought that since you never express them, you didn't feel them," she mumbled in embarrassment.  
  
He glared at her. "You of all people should have known better," he growled in anger. His anger only masked the hurt he felt.  
  
"Huh?" She peered closely at him in shock. "Vejiita, no one knows you or what you feel or think. How am I supposed to know you better? I'm sorry I made assumptions, really I am. You confuse me sometimes and I can never read you. You always insult me and everyone else. I took things at face value and I apologize, Vejiita. That was wrong of me."  
  
He watched her a few moments before nodding slightly in forgiveness. 'I suppose I cannot blame her, I have been perceived as cold-hearted and emotionless by everyone and I like it. Only rage has shown through. The only emotion worthy to show.'  
  
"You seem to want that perception, why should I have known better?" she asked again.  
  
He shrugged softly. "I live with you, Onna."  
  
She blinked at him in understanding. 'I know him better than anyone ever has. Somewhat pathetic when I don't know him at all, but I suppose he is right. I've learned to read little signs. A twitch of an eyebrow, a small movement of his mouth, tightening of his jaw. And he is more open to me than the rest of the gang, now that I think about it. Always fighting with me, but he at least talks to me. He completely ignores the others unless he has to speak to them. Even Son-kun...' "I'm sorry," she said again.  
  
He shrugged it off. It was his own fault.  
  
"How do you know how to do that to a woman, Vejiita?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "Are we not curious today," he remarked dryly in annoyance. 'Could she not shut up for once?'  
  
She blushed. "I want to know. How many women have you been with?"  
  
He grunted before replying. "What does it matter?"  
  
"It matters because I don't want to be another peg in your collection of conquered women!" she snapped.  
  
He smirked at her. "The Saiyajin are not like you humans," he sneered. "We are violent and ruthless warriors with an amazing bloodlust that only battle or a hunt can relieve it. We are not very sexually active in general though. You humans fuck everything! Saiyajin do not. We only mate when the male goes into their rut or finds a female that is in her heat cycle. That is until we choose a life-mate. Only then do we mate more often. And quite often," he smirked seductively.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," she pointed out.  
  
He grunted. "Never, Onna. I went through my ruts aboard Furiza's ship and never had the pleasure of meeting a female Saiyajin since then and now they are all gone."  
  
She gaped at the Saiyajin. "Never? Then how did you know where the hell to touch me to make me lose control like that?"  
  
He shrugged. "My race is very attuned with our instincts, Onna. Not like humans," he sneered.  
  
"What are these heats like?"  
  
He looked at her strangely. "I am tired of answering questions, Onna." He took her slender shoulders in his large hands and pulled her to him roughly, pausing when her nose nearly touched his. "Are you quite finished now?"  
  
"No, one more question. Why do you want me?"  
  
He growled. "Onna, you are trying my patience," he threatened. "And I have been *unusually* patient with you right now."  
  
"I need to know this isn't just some fuck, Vejiita!" she snapped back.  
  
He kissed her roughly, possessively before pulling away. He smirked at her breathlessly. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"No," she murmured.  
  
He let her go. "Fine." He walked out of the Gravity Room.  
  
Buruma gaped at him and quickly ran after the Saiyajin. When she got outside, he was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This baby was on my computer and happens to be my first DB fic EVER that I started... And I go through it and beginning to wonder what the hell was I thinking? But, I decided to work it and fix it and make it better! :P This is the first of many chapters! And yes, I'm still working on Jakuten!  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Interesting Developments

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Toriyama-sama owns it. :P  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Interesting Developments  
  
Buruma slumped to the cool ground soundlessly. 'I blew it.' She slammed her small fists against the ground in frustration. 'I fucking blew it!' She felt the urge to scream, cry, or throw something. 'Damn it! Me and my big mouth! Why can't I ever learn to just *shut* up!' She blinked away her tears. She regretted her words deeply tonight. She really messed up this time. She knew he wouldn't make the offer twice. He had put aside his pride tonight and she'd never get another chance. It had been her own stupid fault really. She knew that he wouldn't have lowered himself to be with her if it had been just about a lay for him, but she had wanted to hear it pass his lips. She didn't heed the warning signs and look where it got her. Alone.  
  
She pulled herself off the ground and walked into her large home, the phone beginning to ring as she entered the kitchen. She glared at it angrily before picking it up. "Hello?" she snapped.  
  
"Hi, Buruma-san," a familiar voice said strangely subdued.  
  
"Son-kun?" she asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
She heard a faint sigh on the other end. "Do you mind if I come over?"  
  
Her brow furrowed. "Sure, Son-kun," she began and the other line went dead. She moved to hang up the phone, nearly shrieking as his large body appeared before her. She looked up in surprise, and then glared. "Son-kun! Don't do that!"  
  
He looked down, chagrined. "Sorry, Buruma-san," he said softly.  
  
She hung up the phone and crossed her arms over her chest. Frowning at her friend, she motioned to him to have a seat. "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at his hands. "I don't know where to begin," he said softly.  
  
"How about the beginning?" she suggested irritably.  
  
He grunted. "I suppose." He sat up a little straighter and looked Buruma in the eyes. "How do you feel about Vejiita, Buruma?"  
  
She gaped. "What?" She stared at him a few moments before asking him if he would like some tea.  
  
He nodded and watched her get it ready, his thoughts obviously troubled. He looked down as he gathered his thoughts and started in surprise as a mug was placed in front of him, eyeing Buruma as she sat across from him, her own mug poised at her lips. "Kami talked to me today," he began softly.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "And?"  
  
"He had some disturbing news."  
  
Buruma grunted. "I gathered that. What the hell does this have to do with how I feel about Vejiita?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Kami talked to me today while I was sparring with Piccolo. King Kai informed him of some very... interesting news." He looked away from her.  
  
"Son-kun, can you just get to the point, please?"  
  
He sighed. "First, tell me, truthfully, how you feel about Vejiita."  
  
She looked at him strangely before answering. "He's a royal pain in the ass. A bastard with too much pride for his own good. He's more stubborn than anyone I know and he's rude and arrogant. He can't even call me by my name. But," she added as she saw Goku's disappointment, "but there is something about him. I invited him to stay here for reasons even I don't understand and somehow over these past few months I've grown to like and even care about the stupid Saiyajin. Is that enough for you?"  
  
Goku smiled faintly. "If he were to leave, would you miss him?"  
  
Buruma blinked. "Yes. I think I would. But that doesn't matter, he already told me earlier today he was leaving." She glared at her softhearted friend. "Now, what the hell is this about?"  
  
Goku frowned. "King Kai found out something that Vejiita would be very interested in and it would definitely cause him to leave the planet."  
  
Buruma sighed and sipped her tea a moment before answering. "Why are you telling me first? Why not tell Vejiita?"  
  
Goku ran his fingers through his hair. "I just had a feeling you cared about him more than you let on and I wanted to let you have time to prepare. Besides, I think *you* are the best person to tell him."  
  
She glared. "Tell him what?"  
  
He gulped his tea a moment before answering. "Somehow, Vejiita-sei is back."  
  
Buruma spit out her tea, coughing. "Say what?!" she screeched.  
  
Goku nodded. "King Kai has no clue why or how. It just appeared yesterday. Fully inhabited by Saiyajin." He paused and looked pointedly at Buruma. "And the King."  
  
Buruma stared dumbfounded. "How the hell does a planet that has been destroyed for twenty years, or thereabouts, suddenly appear?! With the inhabitants on it even?!"  
  
He shrugged. "King Kai is trying to figure it out himself. We have no clue. They are searching for their Prince, however. Eventually, it will lead them here. Especially with Radditzu and Nappa alive, as well."  
  
She shot out of the chair. "How?! They were killed here!"  
  
He shrugged again. "I don't know. No one does. It's created upheaval in the Other World. Vejiita must be told and when he is, I do think he'll leave. Maybe not for good as he still wants to fight me, but he will leave, which will keep the other Saiyajin away from here. Unless Vejiita wants to bring them here to destroy us. However, that leaves us with one less warrior, and an extremely powerful one at that, against the androids."  
  
Buruma continued to stare at her friend. "This is very bad."  
  
Goku nodded. "Yes."  
  
She looked down. "It might be very good news to Vejiita, though. I think he feels guilty about not being able to save his planet and his people."  
  
He nodded again and looked down. "I think the news would come best from you, Buruma."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Looking pointedly at her, he shrugged. "He tolerates you more than the rest of us. I think he also trusts you."  
  
Confused, Buruma sipped her tea again. "What does trust have to do with it? He knows you wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
"Maybe, but I think it would be best coming from you."  
  
She bent her head in submission. "We had a fight an hour ago. I don't know when I'll see him again, Son-kun."  
  
He grinned. "Well, that's easy. I'll teleport you to him!"  
  
She glanced at her friend sharply. "He'll be angry."  
  
"Yes, but I'll just bring you there and then teleport away."  
  
She looked at him strangely. "That's all well and good, Son-kun, but what if he kills me?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
She shook her head. 'What makes him so sure?' She mentally shrugged. "Let's go then and get this over with."  
  
He grinned and stood up, wrapping a large arm around her slender waist, and put two fingers to his forehead and vanished. He appeared in mid-air, Vejiita flying straight for them at top speed. Buruma saw Vejiita's eyes widen and he attempted to veer away, unable to stop his flight in time, hitting Goku hard in the shoulder, sending all three of them falling towards the ground. The impact caused Goku to loosen his grip on the blue-haired woman's waist and she fell away from him, screaming. She closed her eyes tightly, gasping as she felt warm arms encasing her securely. She flung her arms around her savior's neck and held on with a death grip, her breath coming out in gasps.  
  
"Kakarotto!" a voice roared angrily, vibrating through her body. Her savior was Vejiita. Vejiita of all people had saved her. She was shaking uncontrollably and felt his muscular arms tighten around her in response.   
  
"You hard-headed idiot!" he growled and floated over to the other Saiyajin who had just got his baring. "You should know better than teleporting in like that! She could have been killed!"  
  
Goku looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologized. "She's fine, though. Nothing bad came of it."  
  
Vejiita scowled. His grip tightened on the fragile woman in his arms, his eyes snapping with rage. "That is not the point, idiot. Because of your stupidity, I fucking ran into you and you dropped her! Then you could not even get your wits back fast enough to catch her! You are lucky I did, otherwise she would have died, third-class!"  
  
Goku smiled. "Well, she's fine. No need to get angry, Vejiita."  
  
"She is scared to death, you fucking bastard!" he roared. He visibly forced himself to calm down. "Next time, do not teleport her anywhere. Or even fly her."  
  
"Sorry, Vejiita," he apologized again.  
  
He snorted and looked at Goku. "What the hell did you come here for, Kakarotto?"  
  
"Oh," he said softly. "Buruma will tell you. That's why I brought her. Got to go!" he said happily with a wave and teleported away, leaving Vejiita with her.  
  
Vejiita growled. "Damn Kakarotto," he muttered darkly. He turned towards Capsule Corporation and started to fly there at a much slower pace than he was previously flying. "Onna, you can let up on my neck. I am not as reckless as Kakarotto. You are not going to fall."  
  
She nodded into his neck, but didn't ease her grip. "Sorry, but right now, I *really* do not like heights."  
  
He snorted. "I do not blame you," he grumbled irritably. "I should kill the brain-damaged idiot for teleporting you like that. He should have known better after the last time he teleported to me!" He clenched his teeth angrily. "If it would have been just him, I would not have stopped, the idiot."  
  
She smiled against his neck. "You do like me."  
  
He grunted. "You have your uses."  
  
"If only I'd shut my mouth, eh?"  
  
He growled. "Why did you come out here?"  
  
She sighed. "I'll tell you when we land."  
  
He growled in annoyance. "This had better be good," he warned.  
  
She tightened her arms against her. "If I told you now, you would probably fall out of the sky."  
  
He glanced at her. "That bad?"  
  
"I don't know if it's bad or good. To you, I mean."  
  
He landed immediately, just outside of the city. He set her down gently and stepped away from her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Speak," he ordered gruffly.  
  
She sighed and looked down. "You might want to sit down, Vejiita," she said softly.  
  
He snarled at her angrily. "Just tell me now, Onna," he demanded slowly.  
  
She nodded and looked away from him. "King Kai told Kami something today," she began hesitantly. "Kami contacted Son-kun and he decided to tell me, so that I could tell you."  
  
He scowled. "And?"  
  
"It seems, Vejiita no Ouji, your planet, Vejiita-sei, has somehow reappeared."  
  
His jaw dropped. And he blinked. Twice.  
  
Buruma glanced at him and started to giggle a little at his expression. It wasn't easy to surprise the Saiyajin into silence. "That isn't all, Vejiita," she told him. "All of the Saiyajin were resurrected as well. Including Nappa and Radditzu. And your father."  
  
Vejiita stared at her. He snapped his mouth shut. "That," he began angrily, "is impossible."  
  
She glared at him. "I know that! Yet, somehow, some way, it's happened! No one knows why or how. All they know is that Vejiita-sei is once again alive and the Saiyajin are no longer a dying race!" She paused and lowered her voice. "It also appears they are looking for you, Vejiita."  
  
He frowned and looked thoughtful for a few moments. "If they are looking for me and Nappa is alive, they will come here as he knows this is where I was last." He smirked. "And Nappa is not going to be happy with me."  
  
She scowled at him. "You're the idiot who killed your own partner."  
  
He shrugged. "He was worthless and disobeyed me." He looked at Buruma a moment. "You know what this means?"  
  
"You're leaving," she stated sadly.  
  
He smirked. "Yes, but not right away. Do you still have Radditzu's scouter?"  
  
She blinked at him in confusion. "Yes. Why?"  
  
His smirk grew and he laughed aloud. "I'll contact my father and tell him I'm on my way. Then, you will modify the ship." She glared and opened her mouth but he placed a hand over her mouth and smirked again. "How long until the androids arrive?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Two years and seven months."  
  
"Good. You will modify the ship and we'll leave. It will take us about five months to reach Vejiita-sei and that will give us plenty of time to get back in time." He stopped as he saw her standing there with her mouth wide open and her eyes huge. "What?"  
  
She stuttered a moment before getting her voice under control. "First, who are we?"  
  
"You and I, stupid Onna!"  
  
She gaped at him. "Me?"  
  
He grunted an affirmative.  
  
"Why?" she asked flabbergasted.  
  
"I feel like it."  
  
She stared at him as if he just told her he was in love with Goku. "Huh?"  
  
He growled. "Never mind."  
  
"Okay," she agreed warily. "You're coming back?"  
  
He snorted. "Of course. I want to beat those tin cans into the ground and then beat Kakarotto. That is and will always be my goal."  
  
"Then why are we going in the first place?"  
  
"I have things to do."  
  
"Like what?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Onna, shut up. You know all you need to right now. Let's go." He scooped her up and flew towards her home, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "We leave in the morning, Onna."  
  
~~~  
  
"Onna!" a rude voice roared in her ear, earning a sharp shriek as she flew out of bed. She landed with a loud thump on the floor and looked up into the smirking face of the Saiyajin no Ouji himself.  
  
She growled. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded irritably.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and his smirk grew. "I am ready to leave now, Onna. Are you?"  
  
She jumped up and glared at him. "Let me shower and I'll be-"  
  
"No," he said, cutting her off. "Shower on the ship. You packed everything last night and said good-bye to your weakling friends, correct?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good. Meet me outside in five minutes, Onna." He turned and padded out of the room.  
  
She glared at him and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. She grabbed her large capsule case and rushed out the door, running smack into Vejiita's hard chest. She glared at him. "I'm ready," she snarled.  
  
"My, are we not a morning person?" he asked, amused.  
  
She growled at him again and stalked passed him, walking up the ramp to the large capsule ship. She had said good-bye to her parents and friends last night and was happy to not have to do it this morning. Yamucha had thrown a fit. She walked over to the two large chairs and strapped herself it, allowing Vejiita to plot their course and he soon followed her example in the chair beside her.  
  
He smirked at her before firing the engines, the force pushing his back to the chair. As soon as he felt the pressure lesson, he unbuckled himself and stood in front of the pale Buruma. "What?"  
  
"I don't have many fond memories of ships, stupid," she growled and unbuckled herself. She walked over to the large window and peered at the Earth. "Beautiful," she murmured.  
  
Vejiita snorted.  
  
She turned and glared at him. "Don't eavesdrop, asshole," she snarled.  
  
He looked at her pointedly and walked out of the bridge. She glared at the retreating figure and sighed. 'This is going to be a long trip.'  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I've realized I'm completely insane! But I hope you like it!  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Situations

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not owned by me. Toriyama-sama owns it. :P  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Situations  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma stepped out of the small shower and wrapped a blue towel around her naked body. She stepped out of the tiny bathroom, heading passed Vejiita's chosen room on the way to her own, pausing as she heard a soft grunt sound from his room. She cocked her head curiously. 'That's weird. He's always silent.'  
  
They had been aboard the ship a week now and they both had settled into a type of routine. Neither talked to the other unless absolutely necessary, and Buruma suspected it was because he was as uncomfortable with the situation between them after the episode in the gravity room as she was. She was still puzzled as to why he wanted her to come with him, but didn't ask him again.  
  
She knocked quietly at his door, concerned. She frowned when she didn't receive an answer. 'Did he hurt himself training again?' She quietly opened the door, peaking inside the darkened room. She could see a large hump in the bed that meant Vejiita was sleeping, only he seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. His snores came out more like grunts and growls then the usual quiet purr. Her face softened and she quietly entered the room. Reaching the Saiyajin's bed, she quietly sat down on it, making sure to keep the towel covering her securely, and brushed her fingers over his troubled forehead tenderly. He was trembling slightly and sweat glistened from his naked chest and his rugged face. She ran a finger over his cheek softly, hoping to ease whatever troubled the mighty Saiyajin no Ouji. He leaned into the faint caress slightly, but otherwise it didn't affect him. She sighed and gently shook him. "Vejiita?" she whispered, trying to awaken him.  
  
He shot out of bed, gasping, and looked around wildly, confusion evident on his face, as well as stark terror. His obsidian eyes focused on her and he frowned. "What-?" he asked roughly, his voice thick with sleep. He then seemed to finally notice she was covered with only a towel and his eyes roamed her exposed flesh. He blinked and then looked up into her eyes, clearly confused.  
  
"You were having a nightmare or something," she murmured embarrassed. "I just got out of the shower when I heard noises coming from in here. I was worried you were hurt again."  
  
He scowled. "Onna, go away," he ordered quietly, laying down and turning his back to her.  
  
She frowned at him for a few moments, before placing a hand on his bare shoulder, blinking in surprise as he flinched away from her. "Vejiita?"  
  
"Just leave, damn it!" he snapped.  
  
She winced but persisted. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" he barked without facing her.  
  
"What was the nightmare about?"  
  
"None of your damn business, Onna! Leave. Me. Alone!" he snarled.  
  
"No."  
  
He turned to look at her, his eyes wide in shock. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
He blinked. "Why?"  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
Scowling, Vejiita lay on his back, hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. "Why?" he demanded.  
  
"You were having a nightmare. You never talk to me anymore. Why did you bring me with you if you're just going to ignore me?"  
  
"I brought you with me because you can fix this ship should something happen to it. You can fix the scouter. You can fix damn near anything. Otherwise, I would have left you on that stupid planet!"  
  
She flinched away from him. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" she asked softly, blinking the tears from her eyes. She would not cry in front of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wouldn't let him see her vulnerable. He'd only use it to hurt her more.  
  
To her surprise, he laughed bitterly. "Did you forget who I am, idiot? I am the monster who tried to destroy your friends, your planet, and your best friend! Of course I am cruel, idiot. I am evil!"  
  
She cocked her head at him curiously. "You aren't the same person that did all of those things."  
  
He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Of course I am."  
  
"No. You aren't."  
  
He sat up angrily and pushed her to the bed. He straddled her half-naked body and wrapped a hand around her slender throat. "Yes, I am!" he snarled and leaned down, his nose almost touching hers. He blinked when he realized she wasn't afraid. She looked back at him trustingly. "I could kill you with minimal effort, stupid Onna."  
  
"You could but you won't."  
  
He growled. "What makes you so sure?"   
  
To his utter shock, she smiled. "I trust you."  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
She shook her head slightly. "Not hardly," she whispered.  
  
Vejiita looked at her silently for a few moments, his mind a whirlwind of confusion, shock, and terror. This little human onna trusted a murdering Saiyajin? She was absolutely nuts. He growled and then noticed something he had failed to before then. She was turned on. He started in surprise. She was *still* attracted to him? Even when he was threatening to kill her? The scent of her arousal nearly drove him mad, now that he was paying attention to it. She already drove him to distraction most the time and here she was, below him, almost naked, her blue hair wet and tousled from her shower. He then looked down, remembering how he went to bed. Naked. He groaned loudly and captured her lips with his own.  
  
She responded immediately, throwing herself into the kiss with a passion that matched his own. She struggled to move her hands from under his knees, but he refused to let them loose. His own hands had moved from around her neck to the back of her head, pulling her towards him. She whimpered at the lack of contact and he smirked against her mouth, releasing her slowly from his kiss. "It is your own fault, Onna," he growled out and moved to rid her of the towel, his eyes roaming over her perfect body. "I suggest you leave, Onna," he whispered huskily, releasing her arms from under his knees. "Leave now, before you regret it."  
  
She mimicked his earlier smirk and pounced on him, knocking the surprised Saiyajin backwards, and he soon found himself pinned underneath her. He growled at her, but made no motion to move, despite the very real fact he could with no effort at all. "Why would I regret it?" she asked, her own voice rough with suppressed passion. She leaned down and kissed his neck tenderly, eliciting a purr from her captive.  
  
"Because," he began before pausing to moan as her tongue flicked out to taste his sensitive neck. "I am," he gasped as her blunt teeth nibbled on his ear, "evil, damn it!"  
  
"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" she whispered against his ear.  
  
"Get off, Onna!" he demanded, pulling her away from his neck and looking into her eyes. "Push the goddamn lust aside and think!"  
  
She grinned. "I am."  
  
"No, you are not. I am not a human, Onna. I am not kind or affectionate or a 'good guy'. I am cruel and sarcastic. I am a Saiyajin warrior who thrives on battle. The only love I have is for a good fight. Do you *want* to mate with someone who could never be who you want? Who you need?"  
  
She looked at him curiously. "What about you? Do you really want to mate *me*?"  
  
He snorted. "I am so turned on I can barely see straight! Why fucking not?"  
  
She glared at him. "That's it? Just because you're turned on?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, what other reason would I have to fuck you?"  
  
She snarled at him and pulled away from him. "Fine! I don't know why I would have thought about giving myself to you! You can just find some Saiyajin whore on Vejiita-sei when we get there and mate with *her*!" She turned and stomped out of the room.  
  
Vejiita watched her leave and then looked down to see the towel she left. Her scent was all over him, all over the bed. Everywhere. And he was left with one massive erection, damn it! He controlled his breathing, attempting to get his lust under control. What the hell was he thinking? Taking the human as a mate would have been disastrous when he reached Vejiita-sei. He needed a proper Saiyajin female, not a weak human who didn't even give him the respect he demanded. He looked down at his body, glaring at his traitorous body part that was still aching. And the disgusting part was that it was still aching for *her*. The Onna shouldn't have been able to turn him on. It shouldn't have happened and she continually tried his control. He supposed he should have been glad he hadn't lost *all* of his control when she was here and was able to think clearly enough to make her refuse him. Otherwise, he would have mated her and damn it, he wanted to. More than anything he had desired before, he wanted to mate her.  
  
Vejiita rolled under the covers. He growled angrily and tried to push it out of his mind, groaning when her face swam in his mind once more.   
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
His eyes snapped open and he looked towards the open door. 'Damn, I forgot she didn't shut it.' "What?" he snarled.  
  
She walked into the room, eyes staying on the floor. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Get out." He prayed she would do as he told her, he really didn't want to take her. Well, he did, but he wouldn't do it!  
  
She shut her eyes and shook her head. "No." She walked towards him, her glorious body, thankfully, covered by a robe. Even if it wasn't much of a robe and he could still feel his desire increase just staring at her.  
  
"Damn it, Onna! Get the fuck away from me! I do not want mind games or to mate or whatever you came back here for!"  
  
"Vejiita-"  
  
He appeared before her, pinning her to the wall. "You already made your decision, Onna. Get. Out! I do not want you!"  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him and looked down pointedly. "Oh, really?"  
  
He snarled. "Why will you not leave me alone?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"You've always been alone, Vejiita."  
  
"I like it that way!" he growled.  
  
"No one likes it that way all the time," she murmured.  
  
"I do!"  
  
She snorted. "I don't believe you."  
  
He groaned. "Onna, if you do not leave right now, I am going to fuck you and you will most definitely regret it." She smirked at him and he moaned inwardly. He growled low in his throat and leaned his aching body into hers, taking her lips with his own. He cursed himself for allowing his lust to control him and damning her six ways to hell for letting hers control her as well. 'I'll take her damn it. I'll just fuck her until she can't walk straight and then I'll be able to concentrate.'   
  
~~~  
  
Buruma smiled as she woke. She stretched happily and turned to burrow into the comfortable softness that was the bed, before snapping her eyes open, looking around wildly. She frowned when she noticed that she was still in Vejiita's bed, but alone. She moved to get out of the bed, but a dull pain between her legs decided her against that. For now. She looked under the sheets, saw dried blood on her legs, and growled. She knew she shouldn't have let him take her, but damn it, she had wanted him. And despite the initial pain, it had been glorious. She lay back down and sighed, fingering the mark on her neck, pondering this new turn of developments.  
  
Despite his words last night, she knew that he didn't hate her or despise her. He may have been angry at her for allowing him to sate his lust with her, but that was his problem. He was almost mean to her as they made love, if that was what you could call it, but his actions showed him enjoying it as much as she was. She didn't know what to call their activity last night. Lovemaking was too strong, that was for sure, but fucking didn't sound right either. She sighed irritably. No use thinking about it now, she decided. She moved her legs, wincing as a pain shot through her again. Who knew losing your virginity would be so messy, painful, and wonderful at the same time? She laughed despite herself. Everyone thought she and Yamucha had done it, but in truth, she never let him. Although, technically, they were still together, she knew he wasn't faithful while she was on this ship with Vejiita and as soon as she came home, he'd accuse her of sleeping with the surly Saiyajin. So why not get screamed at for a very real reason this time?  
  
She grunted and crawled out of bed, taking care of her soreness. She knew Vejiita wouldn't appreciate her being there all day. It was *his* bed after all. She grimaced as she saw the stains. She wrapped a sheet around herself, pulling the bedding with her, and headed towards the bathroom. She ran headlong into a wall, glancing up to find Vejiita staring at her, a frown on his face. She blinked. He was frowning, *not* scowling. "Yes, Vejiita?" she asked softly, trying to move around him, only to have him move to block her way. "What the hell is your problem, Vejiita?" she snarled angrily. "Can't I leave with as much dignity as I can? I don't need you to rub it in my face that you don't care about me, idiot. I'd like to shower and get dressed and pretend it didn't happen, if you don't mind." She glared at the Saiyajin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, as I told you before, I'm not a masochist! I don't need to be insulted or ridiculed right now. Can you move, please?"  
  
"I was not going to insult or tease you," he growled quietly.  
  
She snorted. "Yeah, right! I know you, Vejiita," she snapped. "That is your way to deal with things you don't like, understand or feel uncomfortable about. Can I shower now?"  
  
He scowled at her, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and padded softly to the bathroom. Buruma swatted at his back angrily. "Knock it off!" he barked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You wanted to shower. I want one as well."  
  
She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"We are going to shower, stupid Onna!"  
  
He set her down and proceeded to remove his armor and spandex. Buruma watched completely confused. 'What is he up to?' As soon as he was completely naked, he looked at her and scowled.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and tore his sheets off her naked body. He looked away to turn on the water and then picked her up, placing her in the hot stream. She continued to stare at him in shock as he got in with her. He grabbed the soap and started washing her soft skin, Buruma staring at the new Vejiita in confusion. He paid special attention to her breasts and her inner thighs, she noticed. She cursed her body as it automatically reacted to his ministrations. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, continuing to watch the noble warrior bathe her. She was happy to notice his condition as he did so, just as turned on as she was. When he had finished, he smirked at her. "Onna," he growled.  
  
~~~  
  
He shuddered against her, attempting to get his breathing under control, thanking whatever gods were looking over him, that it took her longer to form coherent thoughts. He set her down gently before washing himself off, very much aware of her eyes on him, and her confusion.  
  
When he had finished washing his hair, he looked at the still silent woman and motioned her to get under the spray, and he proceeded to wash her body and hair. She stayed silent throughout his cleansing, frowning in complete bafflement. He was acting very strange and she had no idea what was going on in the proud warrior's mind at that moment. When he had finished, he turned off the water, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist, grabbing another to dry her off. By then, her voice had returned and her mind was swimming with a million questions.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded suddenly.  
  
He smirked at her. "Drying you off, idiot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are wet."  
  
"No, Vejiita! Why are you being... being... nice?" she stuttered.  
  
He scowled at her. "You would prefer I was cruel?"  
  
"No! That's not what I mean. You are *never* nice, Vejiita. I figured after last night you'd shun me, or something! Then you go and shower *with* me, fuck me *again*, and then wash and dry me!"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
She growled. "Damn it, Vejiita! Stop acting like a moron!"  
  
He smirked. "We have a lot of time left aboard this damn ship, Onna. What point is there in avoiding you or being exceptionally cruel to you? Why not screw around for awhile before we get to Vejiita-sei?"  
  
She gaped at him. "What?"  
  
He sighed irritably and turned away from her, drying off his hair with his towel, giving Buruma a nice view of his perfectly sculptured ass. "I would prefer to fuck you senseless while I still can, idiot."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In three months, I will be going through my yearly rut cycle, stupid. If I stopped this now, I would devour you then." He shrugged. "I figure, why put myself through that and just continue with this little game until we reach Vejiita-sei."  
  
She growled at him. "Why should I let myself be available to you as your sex toy?"  
  
He smirked. "You just did."  
  
She swatted at his head. "So you're basically saying, we're going to have sex throughout this damn trip and stop when we reach Vejiita-sei, correct?" At his nod, she glared. "Why should I put up with that? Why be your little whore only to be pushed aside in a few months!? I do have my pride, damn it!"  
  
"What would you have me do, Onna? Continue with this very *forbidden,* to my people, act while we stay on Vejiita-sei? Take you as my Queen?" He laughed cruelly. "You think too highly of yourself. You should put up with this because *you* want me, Onna, and for a while, you shall have me. What more do you want?"  
  
"Oh, and you don't want me? You got just as hot over me as I got over you, stupid Ouji!" she screamed at him, wrapping the towel around her body, moving towards the door, only to find the Saiyajin no Ouji barring her way, a fierce glare on his face.  
  
"You presume too much," he whispered quietly, the threat evident in his voice.  
  
"What? You're going to lie to me now? I turn you on, Vejiita. Why else would you continue to have sex with me, baka? But, if you'd like, *Your Highness*," she sneered, "you can have me while we are on this ship, but after we arrive on Vejiita-sei, it is over. Even if you come crawling into my room on your hands and knees, I will not submit myself to you again. Understand? We will see if you can refrain from wanting me after having me." She stepped around him and left the Saiyajin no Ouji alone in the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *Giggles* Isn't it lovely? *Evil grin* We shall see what happens, ne?  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Mark

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: The Mark  
  
Buruma stared at herself in the mirror, stretching her neck to the side. The bite mark that had been given to her a week ago, the last night they had made love, not counting the shower incident, was still present. It had healed but the mark hadn't faded. In fact, it was beginning to look permanent. It didn't look *that* bad, she decided, but it wigged her out. A scar was a scar, but this one should not be as prominent as it was. It was as noticeable now as it was the moment he gave it to her.  
  
She sighed and let her hair fall over the mark, turning to leave the small bedroom. She couldn't even ask the stupid Saiyajin no Ouji about it, either. He had disappeared into the Gravity Room after their argument and hadn't, as far as she knew, stepped foot out of it.  
  
She snarled softly to herself as she entered the ship's small kitchen and fixed a small dinner for herself. She frowned, suddenly worried. She began to wonder if Vejiita was even eating. He was, after all, a Saiyajin and ate just as much as Goku did. Vejiita missing a meal was almost unheard of when they were at Capsule Corporation. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't felt the usual bumps and shakes of the ship as Vejiita worked out. Usually they happened every few hours or so, sometimes continuously when he was upset. What if he had finally done it and killed himself?  
  
She looked down at her half-made sandwich and sighed. She couldn't get the image of the irate Saiyajin lying hurt or worse on the floor of the gravity room, alone. She walked quickly down the short hallway, pausing nervously outside the closed door that had a red light blinking over it, indicating the gravity was in use.  
  
When she didn't hear anything coming from the other side of the door, she began to get even more concerned, but a slight nervous feeling tittered in her stomach at the thought of interrupting him. He was very grouchy when he was interrupted. Her worry wouldn't leave her, however, so she quickly shut off the gravity using the emergency button she had installed beside the door and threw it open. She glanced around the darkened room frantically.  
  
"What the hell are you *doing*?" a voice snarled from above her.  
  
She snapped her head up in surprise to find her traveling companion floating in the air, his arms and legs crossed, looking a little like Piccolo did when he was meditating. She sighed in relief and turned to go.  
  
Vejiita blinked and landed in front of her, barring her way out of the room. "You are just going to run in here as if your tail is on fire, shut off my gravity, look at me, then leave? What the hell is wrong with you, Onna?" he growled.  
  
She looked away from the intensity of his gaze, cursing herself for the display of weakness. "I apologize," she whispered, attempting to move passed him, finding herself unable to do so.  
  
"Onna, I am warning you-"  
  
She snapped. "Warning me? Damn you, Vejiita! I know you haven't stepped out of this fucking room in a blasted week, no food is gone, nothing! I was worried you had killed yourself! Excuse me for caring!"  
  
His scowl softened faintly. "Oh."  
  
She snorted and went to walk around him, only to find he had moved to block her. She glared at him. "What?" she snarled.  
  
He just stared into her eyes, making her fidget under the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"Are you going to say something or just stare at me?"  
  
"When is dinner going to be ready?"  
  
"ARGH!" she screamed in frustration and stomped out of the gravity room.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sat at the small table, silently watching the top of it, when Vejiita walked in. She didn't look up or even acknowledge his presence. He frowned at her. "Onna."  
  
No response.  
  
He growled and padded over to her, pulling her chair away from the table, taking her with it. "Onna!"  
  
She blinked and looked at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She shook her head, seemingly to clear it and stood up. "Just thinking, Vejiita," she told him and turned to leave the kitchen. She was stopped by his hand gripping her arm, almost painfully. She looked down at his large hand that encircled her slender arm, and then looked up into Vejiita's eyes. "What?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" he demanded more than asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing you'd be interested in."  
  
He frowned at her, but decided to change the subject. "Where is my dinner?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sorry, I lost track of time. You'll have to make it yourself."  
  
He blinked, completely startled.  
  
"Oh! And Vejiita?"  
  
He grunted.  
  
"Why do I have this weird scar on my neck that won't go away?"  
  
His eyes grew wide and he pushed her hair back swiftly, glancing at the bite mark. He snarled and dropped her hair as if it had burned him. He backed away from her and fled the kitchen.  
  
Buruma's gaze lingered on the doorway before she blinked in shock. Was that fear she had seen burning in his eyes?  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita sat on the floor of the gravity room, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, and a thoughtful scowl on his face. He had been like that for a few hours, since the confrontation in the kitchen with Buruma.  
  
He hadn't even realized he had marked her that night. Even so, the mark should be fading! She wasn't a Saiyajin; he couldn't bond her, could he? Even if she was Saiyajin, he couldn't possible bond anyway... right? He couldn't form that kind of emotional connection! It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. Maybe the mark would fade. Kami, he hoped so. He didn't want to forge such a powerful emotional connection to her. Or anyone! He didn't want anyone to know him like that. Weaknesses like that would leave him vulnerable. And he would not have a weakness, damn it!  
  
He growled softly. Why the hell had he bitten her, anyway? And why the hell hadn't he noticed before?  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *sigh*   
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Stage Two

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own... otherwise, I'd be better at titles.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Stage Two  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma awoke to find the ship shaking violently. She shrieked as she was thrown from her bed, hitting the floor hard. She rubbed her backside before stumbling to her feet, grabbing a short robe, and rushing out the door. She pulled the robe on as she rushed into Vejiita's bedroom, quickly scanning the room. Finding it empty, she ran towards the gravity room, figuring he had destroyed something, but also found it empty. She frowned and headed towards the bridge.  
  
She entered the bridge, stopping suddenly to gape at Vejiita, who stood with his back to her flying the ship. 'He knows how to operate this ship? What did he do, crash into something?'  
  
"Vejiita, what's going on?" she demanded coming up beside him.  
  
"Apparently a planet had been destroyed near here. We flew right into the rubble."  
  
She blinked. "Oh," she uttered before the ship shook once more, flinging her into Vejiita, knocking both of them to the ground. Vejiita's arm came around her and his body cushioned her fall as she landed on him. He quickly picked her up and set her in her seat, buckling her in before returning to the ship's controls.  
  
Buruma watched as he maneuvered the ship between the largest particles expertly, his face sporting a frown of concentration that she found incredible sexy for some reason. She tried to relax through the violent vibrations, and despite her fear, she did accomplish it somewhat. She was shocked to realize she trusted Vejiita to get them through it safely. And she even found herself trusting him to do it better than she herself could. He was doing a great job anyway, no need for her to step on his pride.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the vibrations stopped and Vejiita straightened up from the controls. He flexed his shoulders and turned to glance at her. He smirked that arrogant little smirk of his, and Buruma was horrified to find that little expression gave her a shiver of excitement.  
  
She pushed it away and unbuckled herself, stretching as she stood up. "I better see if the ship needs repairs," she told him and moved over to another panel, typing away at it furiously. She frowned. "I guess I have to go on top. We have quite a bit of structural damage from the impacts and a few tears that are going to lead us off course."  
  
He grunted.  
  
She rolled her eyes and moved towards the airlock where the suits were stored and proceeded to put one on. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Vejiita enter the room and do the same. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He grunted as he pulled the suit on. "I would rather not have you die because you tripped and floated off or something equally stupid," he stated.  
  
She glared at him and slapped her helmet on angrily. She waited as he finished putting his own suit on, fuming the entire time. When he was done, she secured the room, and opened the hatch. Buruma grabbed the toolbox and floated out, followed closely by Vejiita.  
  
She methodically worked on patching the tears in the outer hull, Vejiita silently watching her the whole time. She was a little irritated at his silence and his stares at first, but soon tuned them out as her work took over her mind.  
  
When she had finally finished, she floated back inside, the still silent Vejiita following her. She shut the outer door quickly and pressurized the room. She then began to remove her suit. Vejiita finished before her, and when she was done, she turned to him and glared. "I'm going back to bed. I'm exhausted," she stated and stomped out of the airlock and down the hall towards her room.  
  
She entered her room and threw off her robe. She moved to crawl into bed when her door opened. She glanced at Vejiita, who was standing in the doorway watching her.  
  
"What?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he padded softly over to her, stopping just short of her. She shivered slightly as she felt the warm body heat radiate from him.  
  
She felt a bit flushed but stared at him curiously. "Vejiita?"  
  
He smirked softly and leaned down, capturing her lips tenderly, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him as he continued to explore her mouth and Buruma sighed, allowing the contact. His hands roamed down her back to cup her rear and he lifted her off her feet and placed her on her back on the bed. He crawled over her, nipping playfully at her neck, and purring softly in her ear.  
  
She moaned and arched against him happily, allowing his hands to pull off her nightgown. He licked her bite mark tenderly, before he whispered the one thing she thought she'd never hear him say, "I am sorry."  
  
Buruma blinked through the lustful daze and looked at him. His intense onyx eyes met hers. "For what?"  
  
"The mark," he muttered. "I did not mean to."  
  
"Can I ask about it now?" she asked softly.  
  
He nodded and nuzzled her, before he started to remove his own clothes.  
  
"Why isn't it fading?"  
  
He made an irritated noise in his throat, but didn't pause in his undressing. "I bit you to mark you as my mate, unknowingly, but I did. Generally, it will leave a faded scar, no big deal. But it seems that I somehow bonded to you and you accepted that bond. That is why it will not fade."  
  
"Oh," she whispered.  
  
He grunted and lay beside her, naked, trailing a finger softly over her exposed stomach. "Any other questions?" he asked her gruffly, but strangely serious and tender.  
  
"What about when we get to Vejiita-sei? About the mark, I mean," she added hastily.  
  
He glanced at her and shrugged. "It could be hidden, I suppose, despite the dishonor in doing so. But it does not matter now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He stared at her, his eyes pained. "Because, Onna, we are stuck with each other now."  
  
"Stuck with each other?"  
  
He nodded slightly. "Stuck as in for life, Onna."  
  
"Say what? Because of a scar?"  
  
"It is more than that. It is a bond. It has not developed yet, but it will. The first sign is the mark." He looked away from her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "I would like to keep this secret for now, Onna."  
  
"Okay," she said softly.  
  
"Which means that when we get to my planet, our plan is the same. Staying away from each other."  
  
"Okay," she said again. She stared at Vejiita's profile silently for a few moments before asking him another question. "Why did you come here now?"  
  
He grimaced slightly. "Felt like it."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Vejiita, just tell me."  
  
He shook his head faintly. "It does not really matter, does it? I am here."  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"Watching you work is a turn on."  
  
She blinked. "Then why haven't you jumped me yet?"  
  
He growled. "Onna, knock it off. I am tired."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You came here to sleep!"  
  
He grimaced and nodded.  
  
She smiled suddenly. "That's actually sweet," she told him, kissing his temple.  
  
He growled. "I am not sweet and nothing I do is sweet. I do not do *sweet*."  
  
She giggled and curled into his side. "You're different tonight."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wish to sleep."  
  
"There's another reason."  
  
He closed his eyes. "I am tired, Onna," he murmured softly, and within moments all she heard was a soft purr. She blinked in surprise. He had fallen asleep. He really *was* tired. She frowned, suddenly concerned. Hadn't he been sleeping? And why did he come here only to sleep?  
  
She blinked as a realization hit her. He needed her. Was it possible that his sleeplessness was because of her? She smiled tenderly and watched the Saiyajin no Ouji sleep. She brushed a finger lightly over his brow and felt her heart twist as a faint smile appeared on his face and he leaned into her caress. She closed her eyes and nestled into his side, starting in surprise when he arm came around her naked body and pulled her into his chest. He nuzzled her hair and sighed once before his soft purrs continued. She sighed happily and joined him in sleep, a tender smile on her own face.  
  
~~~  
  
"Onna!" a voice hissed.  
  
Buruma blinked and stretched happily, turning to look at the irritated Saiyajin beside her. "What?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"About fucking time!"  
  
She glared at him. "Well, excuse me, grumpy, but I was sleeping!"  
  
"I noticed," he drawled. "I am hungry."  
  
She rolled her eyes and moved out of the bed, blinking down at her naked form. She blushed and grabbed the robe before stomping off to the kitchen. She grumbled to herself while she fixed his large breakfast, ignoring him when he sat at the table behind her.  
  
She slapped his plate in front of him angrily, took in his gorgeous body as he sat clad only in his boxers, and stomped out of the room. All the while growling under her breath about stupid Saiyajin and their stupid stomachs. When she reached her room, she flopped back down on the bed and attempted to go back to sleep. After all, she hadn't slept well the night before, despite Vejiita's presence. Her sleep had been disturbed by nightmares.  
  
~~~  
  
"Onna!" Vejiita roared upon entering her bedroom, causing Buruma to sit straight up in bed, and glancing around wildly. When her eyes focused on Vejiita, she sagged in relief and lay back on the bed.  
  
"Vejiita, leave me alone, please," she whispered, burying herself under the covers.  
  
He blinked. "What is your problem?"  
  
"Nothing, Vejiita," she mumbled. "Whatever you need, can't it wait?"  
  
He growled and padded swiftly over the bed, yanking the covers off her. He blinked in surprise to find her still naked. He forced his eyes to her face and glowered at her. "That blasted machine is malfunctioning. Fix it."  
  
"No."  
  
He blinked again. "What?"  
  
"I said no, stupid! I'm tired!"  
  
"You have been sleeping all day!" he snapped.  
  
"Not very damn well, moron!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not that you care or anything, but I've been having fucking nightmares, asshole. Just leave me alone!" she whined, making a grab for the blanket.  
  
"Weakling," he mocked. "Nightmares are nothing."  
  
She glared at him. "Well, excuse me. I'm only human and I don't usually have nightmares that lead to my death!"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me. I'm dreaming of dying. Or damn near dying. Over and over again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, since your so hell bent on getting me up," she snarled, stalking passed him naked.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder gently. "Dying?"  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, blinking when she saw the odd look in his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How am I dying?" At his nod, she sighed and crawled into bed again, wrapping herself in her blankets. "I'm being beaten, most times. The one most vivid is where I'm being strangled by something I can't see, and being beaten on my back. Over and over again. I can feel it. Like it is really happening. I'm beaten and tortured in all the dreams. I can't see who's doing it. I don't understand why it's happening. I survive most of them, but the last one I don't. I feel the pain and anguish. I feel so much pain, but I can't hear anything or see much. It's either too dark or whatever is hurting me isn't in front of me. I feel hopelessness and despair, but I can't understand why it's happening."  
  
He blinked. "Strangled by something you cannot see? Like hands?"  
  
She shook her head. "Something thick and white around my neck. Like a snake almost."  
  
He growled something she couldn't catch and stomped out of the room. She stared after him in confusion. 'What the-?'  
  
She sighed and grabbed her robe, following the Saiyajin, grumbling to herself while she did it. 'Damn stupid Saiyajin.' He woke her up then demanded to know of her dreams. Then stomps off. 'Damn him six ways to hell.' Making her chase after him. She growled and threw open the gravity room door.  
  
Vejiita snapped his head towards her, his eyes wide, and Buruma blinked as she caught something before his expression went blank. Guilt, shame, and most of all pain.  
  
"Vejiita? What's wrong? They are just dreams, weirdo. And my dreams at that."  
  
He snorted and crossed his arms. "No, you are mistaken."  
  
"What? What do you mean, Vejiita?" she demanded waspishly and advanced on him. She grabbed his arm tightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
He looked down at her hand on his arm and blinked, before cocking his head at her. He smirked and grasped her hand, pulling it to his face. He nuzzled her palm before kissing it softly.  
  
She stared open-mouthed at the rare show of affection, unable to form a single coherent thought.  
  
He stared at her a few moments before releasing her hand. "It is stage two of the bond," he said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He sighed and kissed her roughly, pushing her to the floor. She knew this wasn't really about sex, anymore. It wasn't even about her. It was about him, and for some strange reason he needed the closeness.   
  
Buruma lay there quietly, running a hand through his hair tenderly, another tracing small circles on his back. His head was nestled in the crook of her neck and he clung to her as they lay there. She decided to keep quiet for once and just let him be, despite the questions plaguing her. She didn't want him to shut down again, and he needed this.  
  
She felt a small flutter in her heart. Vejiita wasn't cold and emotionless. He needed her. She felt tears fill her eyes. Despite what had been said before, he needed her. And although she didn't know what she felt for the angry Saiyajin, she would be what he needed. She suspected he'd close himself off again once they reach Vejiita-sei, but for now, he was willing to have a weakness, and she'd let him. And she wouldn't say a word about it, despite the questions she was dying to ask.  
  
She sighed softly as she lay beneath him and kissed his temple softly. His hands clenched at their spot on her hips, but Buruma didn't protest. It was a little uncomfortable, but not too bad. Whatever was going on in his head was something he had to deal with. She knew she couldn't help, but she knew she could be there for him.  
  
She actually didn't mind that he wasn't worried about her pleasures. She felt something akin to wonder and pleasure just being there for him even if it was only like this. She didn't feel used, surprisingly. She felt... needed.  
  
She screamed out suddenly as he bit her neck sharply, reopening the mark that had been the cause of it all. He moved his hands from her hips to her back, pulling her to him, and sucking at her neck. She could feel the soft vibrations his purring released.  
  
Suddenly, he licked her neck and pulled away from her. He looked down at her, his face an expressionless mask. She stared into his eyes silently.  
  
He attempted his usual cocky smirk but it fell a bit flat. "You actually shut up? I would not have believed it," he mocked, the usual sting gone from his words.  
  
She didn't say a word, only continued to stare up at him. She suddenly felt an overwhelming affection for the Saiyajin atop of her. She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. She felt his confusion, but he responded to her gesture and kissed her back, just as tenderly.  
  
She pulled back, laying her head on the cold floor, and stared at him. She could see his brow furrow in confusion at her silence and her actions. She smiled at him gently.  
  
"Onna," he began before her finger to his lips silenced him.  
  
"You know my name," she told him softly. "Why do you not use it?"  
  
He blinked at her.  
  
"Say my name," she demanded gently.  
  
He growled softly and looked away from her deep blue eyes, only to find her hand on his cheek, pulling his gaze to hers once more. He frowned. "No."  
  
"Say my name," she repeated just as tenderly as before.  
  
He stared at her a moment. "Buruma," he sighed out, her name sounding strangely painful and yet tender, before returning his head to her neck and nuzzling her. She closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off. His soft purrs echoing in her ears and she heard him speak once more. "Buruma..."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I'm surprised, amazed, and kind of weirded out at how this chapter turned out. Way mushy too mushy for Vejiita :P. What the hell am I thinking you ask? Well, I don't know either, so that makes two of us! :P I think the whole insomnia thing is getting to me. I know he's OOC, but hell, he has to have SOME tender moments, otherwise, well, Trunks would not have been born. I mean come on! Do you think Buruma would have put up with Vejiita just coming into her bed, getting himself off, and leaving? No, didn't think so.   
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Amudeku

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Amudeku  
  
Buruma woke up screaming.  
  
Vejiita pulled her down to him, making soft guttural noises in her ears. Buruma panted heavily as she let him soothe her. She clung to him, tears leaking from her eyes, her body shaking violently.  
  
"Vejiita, gods," she whispered.  
  
"I know, Onna. Breathe, or you will hyperventilate."  
  
"Was that yours?" she sobbed.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How can you stand it? It's terrible. He didn't even touch me and I was so afraid. I don't know why, but I was just scared to death."  
  
He sighed and nuzzled her, before he stood up, picked her up, and carried them out of the gravity room. "I lived through the real thing. The nightmares are almost nothing compared to that."  
  
"Why were you so afraid? He didn't even move except to smile at me, you, whatever, and I just wanted to run as far away as I could."  
  
He growled. "You will understand soon enough, Onna."  
  
"Why am I having your dreams and you aren't having mine?"  
  
He sighed. "My dreams are more painful, darker, more dominate. After a while, I am sure I will have yours. We dream the same thing, you know. I dreamt that just now, as you did. When you dream yours, I will dream them as well. Our dreams are one now."  
  
She blinked and giggled a little hysterically. "You mean if you have an erotic dream about me, I'll be you in it?"  
  
He smirked. "Actually, those types of dreams, I am told, do not really happen like the usual ones. When we dream and have both of us in them, you will be you and I will be me."  
  
"Oh, so we can have sex in our dreams?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, Onna. That is part of the bond. I suppose the purpose of that is for when we are apart. Like if I am off the planet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There are reasons for it, but for now, I am not going into it. Go back to sleep, Onna."  
  
"No, I'm too afraid of your dreams."  
  
He gave her a soft look. "You were never meant to see those," he muttered, setting her on her bed gently. She clutched onto him and refused to let him go. He chuckled. "Onna, I am not going anywhere, you can let up a little."  
  
She sighed in relief, but didn't release her hold on him. He rolled his eyes and crawled in beside her. He pulled her to his chest and nuzzled her neck. "Sleep, Onna."  
  
"I don't want to, Vejiita. Do you have any idea how painful and scary it is to feel things like that and not knowing what's happening, why you're scared, or anything?"  
  
He growled something softly. "No, I do not. I just lived through it. And trust me, the real thing is much worse." He nipped her neck gently. "Onna, sleep. I will stay awake and you will not dream of my horrors."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I do not need as much sleep as you humans, remember?"  
  
"Don't go anywhere," she whispered.  
  
"I am not planning on it, Onna."  
  
She smiled and curled into his chest. "Thank you," she murmured.  
  
He smirked. "You owe me. I will collect later."  
  
"Beast."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Sleep, Onna."  
  
"Couldn't think of a b-word could you?" she teased from his chest.  
  
He growled in a mock-threat. "Sleep, damn you!"  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch, geez."  
  
"Onna-"  
  
"Okay, shutting up now," she said and proceeded to do just that.  
  
When her breathing slowed and she was clearly asleep, Vejiita sighed. "I am sorry, Buruma."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma awoke to a large jolt. She blinked and quickly got out of bed, throwing on some clothing as she left, and ran into the bridge. She collided with Vejiita's solid chest and fell backwards. Luckily for her, Vejiita's arm slipped around her waist and stopped her from hitting the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked when she straightened. She was strangely pleased when Vejiita didn't release her waist and instead pulled her to his chest.  
  
"We have landed. Need more fuel."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
She could feel his chest vibrate as he let out a soft growl. "On a planet called Amudeku."  
  
"Amudeku?"  
  
Vejiita nodded. "Yes. You are coming with me; they do not like me much here, and I would rather not have them attempt something."  
  
"Why don't they like you?"  
  
He chuckled. "Onna, did you forget? I worked for Furiza. Furiza ruled this planet, among a million others."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He shook his head and released her. "Get dressed. Quickly."  
  
She nodded and ran to her rooms, took a quick shower, dressed, fixed her hair and make up, and returned to find Vejiita waiting for her by the ship's ramp. He snorted as she came up to him. She glared back, glancing at his choice of clothing. Battle wear. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Onna, while we are here, do not speak, understand? These people are a warrior race, strictly male warriors. Their females are gorgeous ornaments with little or no ki. The females are respected as angels, untouchable except for their mates. Except of course, unmated females. They are fair game and you will fit right in, unfortunately. You are my mate here, understand? The men do not use force, but they are... forceful. And women do not talk to anyone but their mates. So shut up for once."  
  
She nodded. "Are they powerful?"  
  
He nodded. "Very. Only three other known races are stronger, physically. Saiyajin, Furiza's race, and this weird feline-looking race, I forget their names."  
  
"I see."  
  
He smirked. "Come on, Onna," he said, taking hold of her hand with his gloved one, surprising her when he intertwined their fingers. She glanced at him in surprise. "What?" he asked innocently. Or as innocently as Vejiita could do.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered.  
  
"Good," he said and pulled her down the ramp. She blinked as she came face to face with a gigantic man. He looked human in every respect but his ears were pointed and his eyes resembled a cat's. His hair was black, hung straight down his back, and the eyes were green. Emerald green. Buruma couldn't help but notice the man was absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful even. The man looked her over quickly before turning to Vejiita.  
  
"So, Vejiita no Ouji, you have returned. Furiza is dead. What do you want here?"  
  
Vejiita smirked, pulling Buruma closer to him, almost unconsciously. "Fuel and supplies, nothing more."  
  
"You are not here to fight?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Hell no. If I wanted to destroy you, I would have destroyed the planet from space, not come down here."  
  
The man sighed in relief. "Then you are welcome here, Saiyajin no Ouji. Is this your female? Or is she free?"  
  
"She is mine."  
  
The man blinked. "I see. I did not think you would mate with a non-Saiyajin now that your planet has returned."  
  
Vejiita glanced at him sharply. "You are aware of that?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Vejiita no Ou sent Nappa to search for you and he stopped here for fuel as you are doing."  
  
"Nappa was here? Where did he say he was headed?"  
  
"Somewhere that was called simply Earth."  
  
"Kuso! Damn my father! I should have contacted him immediately instead of waiting. Good thing Kakarotto can handle that idiot."  
  
The man arched a delicate eyebrow. "He was not alone."  
  
Vejiita scowled. "How many?"  
  
"About thirty elite warriors accompanied him."  
  
"Thirty!? That is fucking absurd! Nappa knows Earth is pitiful in the way of warriors."  
  
"I would not know the reason; he did not disclose that to me."  
  
Vejiita growled. "We better hurry. Onna, go back inside." She nodded and obeyed him. Vejiita growled at the warrior that stared after his mate. "I need this ship refueled and some food supplies. That is it. How long will that take?"  
  
The warrior frowned as he thought. "Half-hour is the fastest we can do it."  
  
"That is fine. I will go visit the palace while I wait."  
  
The warrior nodded. "Allow me to show you the way."  
  
Vejiita nodded once before frowning. "Make sure your warriors keep their hands and eyes to themselves around my female."  
  
The warrior chuckled. "As you wish."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita stormed onto the ship, the ramp clanging shut behind him. He stalked onto the bridge. "Onna!"  
  
"Right here, Vejiita," her voice came from behind him.  
  
He glanced at her. "The communication device on this thing. How good is it?"  
  
She shrugged. "It could reach Earth, I'm sure, but I have never tested it out here."  
  
"Fine. I am calling Kakarotto to warn those idiots about Nappa, then my father as I should have done long ago with Radditzu's scouter."  
  
"Um, Vejiita, I hadn't fixed the thing yet."  
  
He just growled and moved over to the screen. He pressed a few buttons and a moment later, Buruma's father appeared on the screen. Vejiita growled.  
  
"Hey, Vejiita!" the old man greeted happily. "Must say I'm surprised you called. What'd you need?"  
  
"Get Kakarotto. Now."  
  
"Sure, I'll call him. Be right back," he said and disappeared. Vejiita turned to glance at the female behind him, blinking as he saw her kind of dazed look.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She started and blinked. Then she blushed. He stared at her in surprise. What the hell was she blushing about? "Nothing's wrong, Vejiita. Just thinking."  
  
"Why are you blushing?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
She looked away. "No reason."  
  
"Onna-"  
  
"Heya, Vejiita!" an annoyingly cheerful voice interrupted and Vejiita swung around to face his rival. "What's happening?"  
  
Vejiita growled in irritation. "Kakarotto, Nappa is apparently headed to Earth with thirty elite warriors. I suggest you prepare."  
  
Goku blinked. "Ah, we can handle it."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Moron! The elites will be as strong or stronger than Nappa! You may be able to handle some, hell, maybe a lot of them, but can you fight thirty at once?"  
  
"Good point. I'll just tell them you aren't here."  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "Idiot, that will not work. Saiyajin love to fight, idiot, and Nappa has a thing about holding grudges. You defeated him."  
  
"Okay, I will watch out. Why don't you just call your dad and have him order Nappa off."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "I am going to try, but I wanted to warn you first."  
  
"Wow, I'm glad you care-"  
  
"Idiot! I do not care about you or that pathetic planet! I simply do not wish anyone to kill you. That is reserved for me."  
  
Goku grinned. "Sure!" He looked passed Vejiita. "Hey, Buruma!"  
  
She smiled and walked up beside Vejiita. "Son-kun, how you been?"  
  
"Training, nothing big. Chichi says hi!"  
  
Buruma smiled again. "Tell her hi too. I miss you, Son-kun," she whispered softly, strangely saddened at seeing his face.  
  
He frowned. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, just homesick suddenly. I'll be back soon, though. Don't worry about me."  
  
Vejiita gave her an unreadable look before turning to glare at his rival. "Enough. I am contacting my father now. You are not allowed to die yet, Kakarotto. Remember that."  
  
"Will do! Bye, Vejiita, Buruma!" he said waving cheerfully.  
  
Vejiita cut off the transmission and moved to fiddle with the frequency. "Onna."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek, surprised when he wrapped an arm around her, still fiddling with the communicator. "I'm okay, just really tired, maybe a bit emotional. Lack of sleep does that to me."  
  
He grunted as he found the frequency he wanted. He kissed her temple softly before pulling away from her. "I am calling my father now," he told her and proceeded to do just that.   
  
When a large burly Saiyajin appeared he smirked at the surprised warrior. "My father. Now!" he barked in the rarely used language of his home planet. The man nodded quickly and disappeared.  
  
"They're all afraid of you," Buruma commented.  
  
"They should be. Hush, Onna."  
  
A face appeared and Buruma started at the resemblance to the man beside her. They were exact in so many ways, except Vejiita was slightly darker and didn't sport the goatee. "Vejiita!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"Father," Vejiita greeted with a nod, using the same guttural language. "I hear you sent Nappa after me to Earth. Call him off."  
  
"Vejiita, it was Nappa's idea. He wants revenge for his defeat and that was your last known location."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "He cannot have his revenge. Kakarotto is still mine. And as you can see, I am here, not there. I am on my way to Vejiita-sei."  
  
The man smirked. "Good." He frowned slightly and focused on the blue-haired female beside Vejiita. "Who is this?"  
  
Vejiita repressed the urge to growl. "She is a scientific genius from Earth. I brought her with me in case the ship needed repairs."  
  
"Oh. She is human?" His eyes looked her over.  
  
"Yes. Father, I did not call to talk about the Onna. Tell Nappa to back off. What the hell did he need thirty elites for? He knows Earth has almost no warriors to speak of. Only a few abnormally strong humans, a strong Namek, and Kakarotto." Vejiita smirked. "Of course, knowing Kakarotto, he will beat them all."  
  
The King visibly started. "He is that powerful? I do not think that is possible. Nappa said his power level was nowhere near that high. And since you survived the battle, you must have defeated him, and I know you cannot take thirty elites. Although why he is still alive after that, I do not understand."  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "Father, you have been dead for quite a while. You know Furiza is dead, yes?"  
  
The King nodded. "Yes. We could not find out any details as of yet, but we had heard that."  
  
"Kakarotto is the one who defeated him."  
  
The King then openly gaped. "A third-class warrior?"  
  
Vejiita nodded. "Yes. A third-class warrior that is stronger than I, Father. Not much, mind you, but enough. He defeated me on Earth and he is mine to defeat. After I achieve Supersaiyajin, of course."  
  
The King's eyes narrowed. "Can you achieve it, Vejiita? Is it even more than a legend?"  
  
Vejiita chuckled bitterly. "I have seen a Supersaiyajin with my own eyes father. Kakarotto is a Supersaiyajin and I am close as well. You just sent thirty elites to their death. I suggest you call them off."  
  
He nodded. "I will contact Nappa. It is good to see you, my son."  
  
Vejiita smirked. "It must be after being in Hell so long, Father. But I am different from when you knew me. I am older and I had spent most my life under Furiza."  
  
The King frowned. "I apologize for that, Vejiita," he began before Vejiita cut him off.  
  
"No, you did what you had to. He is dead now, along with his father. There is no need to fear him any longer. The Saiyajin are free now."  
  
"Yes, we are." The King smiled. "Now, since you are coming home, it is time to pick a mate. And since you are definitely old enough, time for you to defeat me and become King."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "I have no wish for a mate right now, Father. Nor do I wish for your throne yet."  
  
"Sorry, son, but we need a young man as their King. Not one who gave up his only son to the enemy. You will pick a mate and you will become King."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Father, I do not want either."  
  
"There are some very nice young females who would be happy to mate with you, Vejiita," he began as if Vejiita hadn't said anything.  
  
"Father! I do not want a fucking mate! Do you not understand?"  
  
"If I have to order you-"  
  
"Father, I cannot choose one of those females. Just drop it."  
  
"Vejiita, you must."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Listen, old man, I am a hundred times stronger than any Saiyajin, outside Kakarotto, and I will kill you if I have to. Just drop it!"  
  
"You cannot take the throne without a mate, Vejiita, and if you kill me without a mate you leave the throne open."  
  
Vejiita frowned. "Father, I do not want the throne right now. I do not want one of those females either. I am not even staying on Vejiita-sei that long!"  
  
"Why not?" the King asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I have to return to Earth. There will be a battle there. I have sworn to deal with that and then I will defeat Kakarotto. So, I cannot possibly-"  
  
"Fuck Earth! You will-"  
  
"Damn it, Father, I have already mated!" he roared.  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Is it just me, or am I getting mushier? *Thinks* I seem to be... *grins* I'm strange.  
  
Lovies! 


	7. Chapter 6: Stage Three

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine... If they're selling Vejiita though, I'll buy! With the whole fifteen cents I have in my pocket!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: Stage Three  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Mated? But... the Saiyajin were dead!"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "I know."  
  
"How could you have mated then?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "None of your business," he hissed.  
  
The King's eyes suddenly widened and he looked at the female beside his son. "You mated a human!!"  
  
Vejiita growled. "Yes."  
  
"Vejiita, you know that is forbidden!"  
  
"Father, our race was dead!"  
  
"That is no-"  
  
"Yes, it was! I did not know Vejiita-sei would return! I did not know that. I had settled on a planet, preparing for a damn battle, and I fucking mated!"  
  
"Vejiita, the people will rebel against this. Damn it! How could you be so stupid!?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "Stupidity wasn't the problem. Drop it."  
  
"And you brought her with you!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Vejiita, that is stupid. You will have to kill her and take another mate."  
  
"I cannot," Vejiita growled angrily.  
  
"Cannot?"  
  
"That is what I said."  
  
"Why not?" the King asked suspiciously.  
  
"Fuck, Father. Why do you think I cannot? You have been correct at guessing so far."  
  
"You have bonded her," he said, and Vejiita knew he was hoping he was wrong.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn it, brat! How could you bond!? It is not right, it is a fucking weakness, it is-"  
  
"Fuck, I know that! I could not fucking help it and you know it. Just lay off."  
  
The King scowled. "Fine. When you get here, no one must know of your... problem." Vejiita growled. "She is just a technician."  
  
"I had planned on that," Vejiita snarled. 'Problem, my tail! Damn idiot. He is acting like I have a bad habit that needs breaking. Moron.'  
  
"Good. You and I will have to have a long talk," the King said irritably. "A very long talk." The King looked over his son's mate, a scowl on his face. "Well, at least she is pretty. You have not lost all your senses." He looked back at his son. "Get your tail here as fast as you can, Vejiita."  
  
Vejiita growled suddenly and cursed. "Fine." He clicked off the communication and cursed again. "Kuso!"  
  
"Vejiita, what is it?"  
  
"Not only does my father know of my weakness in bonding to you," he snarled. "But he will soon find out my other disgrace."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"I do not have my tail anymore."  
  
Buruma suddenly giggled.  
  
Vejiita snarled and turned to her. "It is not humorous! A Saiyajin's tail is very important. Very important. Those that lose their tails usually commit suicide, Onna, rather than live with the disgrace."  
  
She smiled at the furious Saiyajin. "I'm not laughing about that, Vejiita. I'm laughing because that problem is easily fixed."  
  
His eyebrow twitched slightly in disbelief. "Oh, really?"  
  
She smirked. "Of course. I could get your tail back." Then she had the audacity to leave him alone with that little bombshell.  
  
He gaped at the door in complete astonishment before running after the infuriating female. "Onna!" he roared.  
  
He heard a giggle slightly ahead of him and speed up, disappearing and reappearing in front of the running female who slammed into his chest quite hard. She gasped and glanced up, glowing at him. "That wasn't fair!"  
  
He growled and took a hold of her shoulders. "Onna, are you fucking serious?"  
  
"About your tail? Hell yes."  
  
He stared at her silently for a moment. "Then why the hell did you not say something sooner?!" he exploded.  
  
She blushed. "Well, it's kind of complicated. See, I know you can control your Oozaru form, but the others can't. I was worried that if I grew your tail back, they'd want theirs back, too. Not to mention I was a bit... nervous about giving you that much power again, in case you still wanted to destroy us"  
  
He growled. "How long have you had this knowledge?"  
  
She looked away. "About since you came here."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"When you first came here," she began softly, looking down at her feet nervously, "you had a nightmare. Remember?"  
  
He grunted.  
  
"Well, I came into the room and you just woke up, grasping for your tail. The look on your face when you couldn't find it was devastating, Vejiita. It hurt me, seeing you like that. You blew up at me, of course, and I left. But I went into my lab and I figured out a way to stimulate full healing of Saiyajin tails. It was really quite simple. Your tails grow back normally if something happens to trigger it. All you need to do is... well, trigger it. I created a serum that I can inject that will cause your tail to spontaneously grow back."  
  
"Give it to me," he demanded.  
  
She sighed and pulled away from the angry Saiyajin. "Fine. You're lucky I brought my lab with me, jackass," she hissed and stomped away.  
  
Vejiita stared after her, his brow furrowed a bit in confusion. When she came back, he glanced into her eyes, suddenly a bit worried. She was very, very angry. With him. He sighed. He would never understand her.  
  
"Give me your arm," she snapped.  
  
He did, silently, and watched as she uncapped a needle, rubbed his arm with an alcohol soaked cloth, and stuck it into his upper arm. He felt the small prick, suddenly feeling the urge to snicker. Kakarotto was scared of those little things. Coward that he was. When the vial was empty, she retracted the needle, placing a cotton ball on the small wound.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "It's going to hurt."  
  
He snorted. "I can handle pain, Onna. It is nothing for a Saiyajin-" He suddenly gasped in surprise and pain, falling onto his knees. Buruma's anger immediately faded and she knelt beside him. His hand found its way to her leg and she nearly whimpered as his grip tightened painfully. His eyes were closed and his breathing carefully regulated. He looked almost calm, except for the death grip on her thigh.  
  
After a long minute or two, his eyes finally opened and a small gasp escaped his lips. He smirked faintly and Buruma felt something brush her other leg, gaping as the tail swatted back and forth, almost irritably. She smiled. "Good. It worked. Can you let go of my leg now?"  
  
He blinked and released his hand, looking at it oddly, as if he didn't realize he had clutched onto her. She sighed in relief. "I'm going to definitely bruise from that one," she whispered, rubbing the sore spot. "I keep forgetting your strength sometimes."  
  
He grunted, feeling guilt well up inside of him, but ruthlessly squished it. His eyes moved to his tail and she could see the faint smirk turn a little brighter. He twitched it experimentally and then wrapped it loosely around his waist. "Thank you," he mumbled and then he disappeared down the hall.  
  
She blinked. "Well, at least he said thank you..." For once.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma made a soft grunt as she lifted herself from the kitchen table. She snapped her laptop closed and sighed. She was bored, damn it. Bored and of all things, lonely. Vejiita had disappeared again. Man, the guy was moodier than a woman PMS-ing. She wanted to go home. She was suddenly reminded of her trip to Namek, where she was left all alone for days.  
  
She blinked suddenly and rushed out of the small kitchen, heading down the short hallway to the bridge. She stepped onto it, glancing around, glad, for once, that Vejiita wasn't there. She quickly walked over to the communicator and pressed a few buttons, moved the frequency, and waited. Moments later, her father appeared on the screen. He blinked and then smiled. "Hey, Buruma. What's up?"  
  
"Not much, Daddy," she said softly.  
  
Her father suddenly frowned and looked at her searchingly. "You haven't called me Daddy in years. What's wrong?"  
  
She smiled. "Just a bit lonely and homesick, I think."  
  
"How? You've got Vejiita there."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "We have a gravity room on this thing, Daddy. Where do you think he spends all of his time? I haven't seen him since shortly after he contacted Earth, two days ago."  
  
"Oh. Well, what did you need, dear?"  
  
"Can you call Son-kun? And Chichi?"  
  
The old man nodded. "Sure, Princess. Be right back."  
  
She nodded and her father disappeared. While she waited, she couldn't help but turn her mind back to the moody Saiyajin she had the dubious pleasure of being mated to. Her nightmares hadn't come the last two nights. She wasn't sure if that was because he wasn't having them, or he wasn't sleeping. He was a peculiar man, she had learned quickly. The passion he held inside of him clashed strongly with his indifferent attitude. He felt so strongly about everything. She just hoped she felt as strongly about her.  
  
"Heya, Buruma!" Goku exclaimed happily. Chichi smiled from beside the large warrior.  
  
"Hey, you two. What's going on?"  
  
"Training, the usual. Oh, and King Kai contacted me yesterday and told me that the Saiyajin elites headed this way suddenly turned around. Except for one. Nappa. He refused to return, I guess."  
  
Buruma shrugged. "He'll be easy for you guys."  
  
"You know it."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Always confident."  
  
Chichi suddenly leaned closer to the screen. "What's wrong?"  
  
Buruma smiled sheepishly. "That obvious?"  
  
"As obvious as the bite mark on your neck."  
  
She gasped and covered it with her hand quickly. "Damn, Chichi, you don't miss much do you?"  
  
"You and Vejiita?"  
  
Buruma shrugged. "Well, sort of. I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
"Buruma-"  
  
"No. Not now. It's something that doesn't really matter, you know? Just a passion kind of thing. Happened once, not happening again." She winced inwardly at lying to her friends. But she knew Vejiita did not want to have it common knowledge that they were bonded right then.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Chichi asked suddenly.  
  
Buruma gaped at her, saved, thankfully, but her best friend. "Now, Chichi, I doubt Vejiita would stoop so low as to hurt Buruma like that. He's gruff and rude and all, but he isn't going to hurt her."  
  
"How can you know? He's trying to kill you all the time," his wife pointed out immediately.  
  
"Well," he said, putting a hand behind his head, the Son grin on his face. "That's because I'm his rival and I can take it. Buruma's only a human girl, Chichi."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Guys? That's not what I wanted to talk about. I could care less about Vejiita right now. He's back to ignoring me and Kami, I'm lonely!"  
  
Goku grinned. "How about I teleport there and we can talk?"  
  
Buruma suddenly grinned. "Will you?"  
  
"Be there in a flash!" he exclaimed, placing two fingers on his forehead and he and Chichi vanished from the screen in front of her, only to reappear right behind her. She shrieked and swung around startled. She then smiled widely and glomped her two friends quickly before letting them go.  
  
Vejiita suddenly stormed onto the bridge, glowing like a light bulb, looking for all the world like he was ready to do battle. When he saw his rival and Chichi, he snarled. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Heya, Vejiita. Buruma called us and seemed a bit down. Thought I'd bring Chichi and help cheer her up. How's the training?"  
  
"Why did she scream?" he asked gruffly, looking Buruma over. "Did you startle the fool female again?"  
  
Goku nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."  
  
He snorted, and then disappeared the way he had come. Buruma shrugged and returned to hugging her friends. "Thanks, guys."  
  
"He's charming today," Chichi drawled.  
  
"Yeah, as always."  
  
Goku suddenly turned serious. "Would you mind if I went to spar with Vejiita for a little bit?"  
  
Buruma sighed but shook her head. "Go ahead. If he'll let you. He's having this 'I want to be alone' phase."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks," he said softly, exiting the room fast.  
  
Both women stared after the unusually serious Saiyajin.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita snarled as he felt his rival's ki appear outside the gravity chamber's door. When it opened, the younger Saiyajin was face with a furiously scowling Saiyajin no Ouji, his arms crossed over his very muscular chest, his feet inches apart. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black spandex and a pair of white tennis shoes.  
  
"Vejiita."  
  
"Kakarotto."  
  
"What did you do to Buruma?"  
  
Vejiita blinked. Twice. "What? I did nothing to the loud female!"  
  
"Then why is she so depressed, Vejiita? She's miserable. Absolutely miserable. I can feel it in her ki, damn it!"  
  
He blinked again and quickly felt out the familiar ki. As familiar as his own now. He scowled. The idiot. "She is a little down, but she is not completely miserable, idiot."  
  
"Her ki is dark!"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "That is not because she is depressed, Kakarotto."  
  
"Then why is it?"  
  
"What does my ki feel like?"  
  
Goku started in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Feel my ki, then feel hers," Vejiita ordered irritably.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and did as he was told, his eyes widening in shock. "They're almost the same now! Yours isn't so dark, hers is darker. What the hell?"  
  
"She and I are one now, moron."  
  
"That's bizarre."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"How the hell?"  
  
"The Bond. Stage three to be exact."  
  
"Bond? Stage three?"  
  
"That is what I said."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. It is not your concern. Go away. She is perfectly fine."  
  
"But, she is still depressed, Vejiita. Maybe you should try to be nice to her or something."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Like that will ever happen. Leave," he ordered gruffly, turning away from his rival.  
  
"Part of the reason I came in here is to spar."  
  
"I do not wish to. Get out."  
  
"Grumpy? Maybe you should get laid or something," Goku told him happily.  
  
Vejiita choked and whirled around to face the Saiyajin. "What?!"  
  
"Well, I'm always irritable if I haven't had sex in a while."  
  
"Idiot, I am obviously not like you."  
  
"Well, you should try it once or something."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "I am counting to three, idiot. Then you die. Get out!"  
  
"Vejiita-"  
  
"One."  
  
"I just want to-"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Alright! I'm going!" Goku exclaimed disappearing as Vejiita had begun to power up. Vejiita snarled and floated into the air, folding his legs under him. He would never admit it, but his rival had been right about something. He should pay a bit more attention to his new mate. Soon, he'll begin to feel her emotions as if they were his own, and her pain would be his. Not that he didn't feel a bit guilty because she was upset. He did, and he wouldn't admit that either, but what the hell did he know about making someone happy? He didn't even know how to make *himself* happy. He cursed his mate and himself quickly before pushing it all from his mind. He'd speak to her after those idiots left, he decided. He then proceeded to meditate.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: O_o I'm weird... and I don't really LIKE this chapter too much, but well, you have to move the story along and they all can't be masterpieces, eh?  
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter 7: Passion

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired. Think one up yourself, okay? *Grins*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Seven: Passion  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma hugged her friends tightly, and then they were gone. She sighed sadly and left the bridge for her room. She walked by the gravity room door without even pausing and continued her way to her room. She didn't notice the gravity room's door open, or Vejiita stepping out to watch her walk away from him. He paused slightly before he moved to follow her.  
  
"Onna," he said loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
She stopped, and without turning around, she said, "I'm tired Vejiita, get your own food."  
  
"I do not want food, stupid," he stated, walking up behind her. Tail twitching behind him, Vejiita stood behind his new mate, almost touching her, but not reaching out to initiate the contact.  
  
She could feel the heat from his body through their clothes and stiffened. "If you want *that*, I'm tired, Vejiita."  
  
He growled finally, and scooped her up in his arms. Screeching, she swatted at him and yelled obscenities. He gave her a good glare that silenced her before carrying her to her room. He kicked the door open with his foot before entering, carrying Buruma over to the bed. He deposited her roughly on the bed, and knelt beside her. Staring into her eyes, searching them almost demandingly, and then he pushed her onto her back gently. He straddled her slender waist and continued to gaze at her.  
  
Her blue eyes were wide with shock and confusion. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing, when his finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Onna. Are you truly that... miserable?" he demanded softly.  
  
Buruma gaped. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
She blinked at him. "Um, what do you mean?"  
  
Leaning down so that their noses almost touched, he traced a finger along her jaw. "Are you that miserable being my mate? Do you hate it that much?"  
  
She looked away. "Are you that miserable that you bonded a human?" she asked suddenly. "Do *you* hate it that much?"  
  
He watched her silently before answering. "I am not... miserable about it, Onna. And I do not... hate it. I do not want it, but I do not hate it. It is a weakness, and I hate weaknesses. It was unexpected and not wanted, but I am not... miserable about it."  
  
"But now you can't mate a Saiyajin-"  
  
He growled and put his hands on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. "Stupid Onna," he hissed. "Do you even know what you are talking about? I did not wish to mate, period. Saiyajin or not. And this bond... I do not like it, but I cannot change it. Especially with how powerful it is, Onna!"  
  
She blinked. "Powerful?"  
  
He growled softly and stared at her. "Yes. The stages usually happen over long periods. Years, Onna. It should have taken you years to see my dreams. It should have taken years for us to reflect the bond in our ki. And it should not be so strong. My dreams should not seem so real to you, the ki changes should not be so noticeable. But they are, and I cannot stop them."  
  
"Why is it like that?"  
  
He shrugged angrily. "I have no idea."  
  
"How many stages are there?"  
  
Again, he shrugged. "No one knows. All bonds go through the first stage. Some do two or three. It is rare to do four. And I know of only one pair doing a fifth in all of Vejiita-sei's history. After that? I do not know."  
  
"How many do you think we'll-?"  
  
He growled. "I do not know!"  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a problem to you, Vejiita," she whispered, yanking her gaze from his.  
  
He snarled, and put both of his hands on the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. "You are a problem to me. Bonds are weaknesses, and I hate that. But I am not angry with you! I do not hate you for it. Knock it off, Onna."  
  
She stared up at him, a bit confused. And that confusion grew when his lips pressed to hers suddenly. His hands pulled her head so that her lips were pressed almost painfully to his. He began to nibble on her bottom lip, and Buruma moaned softly through parted lips. He took advantage of that and deepened the kiss. Moving his hands from her face, he ran them under her, down her back to her hips, where he paused, clenching them hard.  
  
He removed his legs from either side of her, and released her mouth. He stared at her a moment, his eyes unreadable, before he nibbled lightly on her neck. Pushing her shirt up with one hand, he had the other busy itself with her jeans. Buruma recovered from her shock long enough to start pulling at the spandex shorts he was wearing, and before he had realized it, they were off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well?" she asked innocently.  
  
He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He panted for breath for a moment longer before pulling her up suddenly and pinning her beneath him, his eyes slightly wide, and his body still trembling. "Passable," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
She laughed. "Passable, my ass."  
  
He gave her a gentle glare, before ripping off her clothes. She blinked, startled, and looked between them to see the man was more than ready for more. What stamina! "Do not... do that again, Onna," he told her suddenly.  
  
"Why? You liked it well enough."  
  
He nodded swiftly. "But... I almost could not control myself... and if I lose that control, I will hurt you..."  
  
She frowned slightly. "That isn't fair... losing control... is nice... sometimes."  
  
He smirked at her gently. "Well, if I lost it, I could kill you and therefore kill me, and I really do not wish to kill myself mating."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am serious, Onna. Do not do that again," he told her. "Kami, how did you learn that!? I almost lost it a few times!"  
  
She smiled proudly and kissed him suddenly. "I'll do it as often as I want to," she told him.  
  
He shook his head, and positioned himself.   
  
~~~  
  
Collapsing, both laid there panting. Vejiita had clenched and released her hip repetitively as he fought to control his breathing, but Buruma didn't really mind. And within moments, she was asleep.  
  
Vejiita purred slightly when he felt her drift off, and pulled her flushed body to his, wrapping himself around her protectively. He nuzzled her sleeping form, and softly whispered to her, "I almost killed you, foolish Onna."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Very short. Mostly because the LEMONS were taken out. ^_^  
  
Lovies!! 


	9. Chapter 8: Vejiita's Rut

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making money, so go bug someone else.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eight: Vejiita's Rut  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma sighed irritably as she stared at the decimated battle robot. Vejiita really had done a number on the poor thing. Kneeling down beside it, she sifted through the pieces. It was definitely beyond repair. She sighed again. She'd have to make a few new ones. Damn that Saiyajin.  
  
A soft buzz sounded suddenly in the large bridge and she swung around to find the communications screen activated, and the Saiyajin King staring at her, an odd look on his face. She repressed the urge to snap at him. "I suppose you want Vejiita."  
  
Nodding, he spoke, "Actually, yes, but first, I would like to talk to you," he told her in slightly accented Japanese.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. I have never heard of a non-Saiyajin bonding with one of us before. I did not think it was possible."  
  
Shrugging, she leaned against one of the chairs. "I didn't even know we were bonding until Vejiita told me. I did not even know such a thing was possible."  
  
He snorted. "How is it that my son mated you?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she grunted. "What? You want details?" she snapped.  
  
King Vejiita's eyes widened suddenly and he barked out a quick laugh. "Now I understand!"  
  
Frowning, she gave the father of her mate a good glare. "Understand what?"  
  
"You have spunk, girl. That is why he found you attractive enough to go against his upbringing!"  
  
She sighed. "It shouldn't matter why he and I did it."  
  
"Ah, but it does. It causes a lot of problems for us. Especially him. He needs to have a mate before he can take my throne. And an alien mate will not be accepted." Frowning, he gave her a cold look. "What bonding stage have you achieved? The mark?"  
  
"Why?" she demanded, suspicious.  
  
"Just answer, girl!"  
  
Growling, she glared at him. "Stage three, from what he tells me."  
  
"Three?!" he exclaimed, his black eyes widening. "Kuso, how long have you two been mated?! He would have been too young for that then!"  
  
She shook her head. "We mated a couple months ago."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
She shrugged. "It's true."  
  
He frowned. "How long have you known him?"  
  
"About a year now."  
  
Gaping at her, he suddenly cursed. "Kuso, you cannot stop the bond after the second stage!" He snarled angrily. "Have you marked him back?"  
  
Blinking, she shook her head. "No. Why?"  
  
"Do not! Never mark him back, understand?"  
  
"Why?" she demanded.  
  
"Just listen to me, girl!"  
  
Glaring at him, she humphed and crossed her arms. "I'll get Vejiita now!" she snapped.  
  
He chuckled. "You act like my brat."  
  
"Heaven forbid," she growled, stomping out of the room and down the hall towards the gravity room.   
  
It opened just as she was reached it and a very sweaty Vejiita stepped out with a towel in his hand, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His bare chest glistened slightly with sweat. He gave her a sexy smirk and suddenly, she found herself pressed against the wall, his hard body flush against hers. "Onna," he whispered huskily, and suddenly he bit her neck again, reopening the wound, and sucking almost hungrily. Buruma half-moaned, half-screamed out, and went limp.  
  
"Vejiita..."  
  
"Hn?" he murmured, licking on the wound.  
  
"Your father..."  
  
A soft growl erupted from his throat but he didn't stop his ministrations.  
  
"On the communication screen..."  
  
His growl grew louder and he stepped away from her. "Shimatta!" he snarled, stomping down the hall. He paused after a few steps, and suddenly he was in front of her again. He kissed her roughly once and then heaved her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the bridge.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she allowed him to carry her cave-man style. She had long ago given up on scolding him for doing that to her.  
  
"Brat!" the King's voice snapped out in Saiyago as they entered the bridge. She felt her mate's almost inaudible growl in his chest, and he dumped her on the chair.  
  
Crossing his arms, he glowered at his father. "What, Father?"  
  
"What the hell took so long?" he demanded.  
  
Vejiita smirked suddenly and glanced at the flushed female behind him. "What do you think?"  
  
"Damn it, brat! Do you have to be so obvious about it?!"  
  
Shrugging, he turned back to his father. "You know about it, so I do not see any reason to hide it from you," he stated, a small smirk appearing. Vejiita's tail twitched behind him, almost excitedly.  
  
The King glared. "You are due to arrive in four days."  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "Maybe. I will be going into my rut tonight. Depending on how long that lasts, I will be there."  
  
Grimacing, the King nodded. "Please, stay aboard the ship while that happens."  
  
Vejiita no Ouji smirked. "Planned on it."  
  
"Is it too much to hope you will end up killing the frail human you mated?"  
  
To the King's shock, Vejiita powered up slowly, his face expressionless. He stared into his father's eyes through the screen. "Do not mention her death again," he hissed slowly. "I will kill you for that, throne or no throne!"  
  
Vejiita-ou held up a hand. "Fine, brat."  
  
"Good." Vejiita shot another glare at his father before turning back towards his mate; he gave her an odd look suddenly before his gaze went back to the king. "What did you want?"  
  
"The elites are on their way back here, but Nappa is still headed to Earthi. He will be there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kakarotto can handle the idiot."  
  
"Whatever. See you in a few days, brat. And remember she is not your mate while you are here!"  
  
Vejiita snarled and ended the transmission. He scowled at the blank screen for a moment before turning back to look at Buruma.  
  
"Vejiita? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Why did your father tell me to never mark you back?"  
  
Vejiita snarled. "Damn him!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It would strengthen the bond, and it means that not only are you mine, but I am yours. Males are not marked often."  
  
"Oh. Why wouldn't he want-?"  
  
"Because, to him, that is even more of a disgrace than bonding and mating a non-Saiyajin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He smirked and padded softly over to her and crouched in front of her. "Onna."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay away from me until tonight."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"You heard me. I will go into my rut tonight."  
  
"Okay, but why do I have to stay away from you while you aren't in it?"  
  
He smirked again and kissed her lips softly before standing. "Because you make me feel like I am already in my rut. And I want you. If I wait until I am in the rut, then it will not last as long. And I would prefer not to have a week of it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fix the robot. Tonight," he purred, nipped her nose, and then he was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Even in her dream state, she felt the bed compress under someone's weight. Snapping awake with a gasp, Buruma looked up in shocked surprise as Vejiita crawled over her with a hungry growl. "Vejiita?"  
  
He smirked at her wickedly, and before she had time to react, he had her naked.  
  
For nearly three days, neither left the bed outside of the bathroom. And Buruma was afraid she'd never walk normal again.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *Sweatdrops* Editing a whole page here for lemon.  
  
Lovies! 


	10. Chapter 9: Arrivals

The Bond  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I'll give you a deal. You can attempt to sue me if you'd like, but because I am not making money off this, you won't get much. But I will be happy to give you my chronic ear problems. ^_^  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Nine: Arrivals  
  
Nappa exited the small one-man pod he had taken from the Elite ship he had been piloting to Chikyuu-sei. Glancing around warily, the burly warrior sniffed, his lip curling in disgust, and levitated out of the huge crater his pod had created, landing beside it with a soft thud. He surveyed the lush valley he had inadvertently blemished slightly when he had crashed, a smirk forming beneath his thin mustache.  
  
He was back. Chikyuu-sei. And he would destroy Kakarotto for the defeat that third-class nothing had dealt him during his first trip to the peaceful planet. A planet with a weak race inhabiting it. It should have been purged long ago when the weak infant was sent here. If only that third-class weakling had completed his mission!  
  
Kakarotto would be defeated.   
  
After that, he would return to Vejiita-sei to find his Prince. And the little bastard had shown his gratitude by killing him when he couldn't defend himself, as a weakling would die, not a Saiyajin Elite. He had to restore *his* honor, prove to both the King and Prince that he was still an Elite warrior, worthy of his position as Commander, and that he was not a weakling. He still carried the pride and fighting spirit of the Saiyajin, and he would show them by reclaiming his honor with the third-class fool's defeat.  
  
All his loyalty to his Prince had meant nothing in the end, not to the arrogant brat he had raised as if he had been his own son! The Saiyajin no Ouji had betrayed him simply because he had been beaten. All the punishments he had received by Furiza for his protection of the young Prince he had sworn to protect meant *nothing* to the man he had become. What had become of the honor of the Saiyajin, of the Saiyajin no Ouji? Two decades of loyalty, sacrifice, protection, and honest caring for the boy had been betrayed after losing one simple battle.  
  
A battle he couldn't have won. Kakarotto had grown too strong in that short amount of time, and while he had been too proud or blind to admit it then, he had clearly been outmatched in the battle with the Chikyuu-sei Saiyajin. The humiliation still stung every time his thoughts focused on that particular battle.   
  
Vejiita had been the better warrior, as it should have been, but that shouldn't have been a reason for the Prince to kill him. He had been one of the only three Saiyajin left alive after the tyrant, Furiza, had destroyed their planet and their race. He had served the little brat unwavering for two decades, only to be betrayed by the very brat he had learned to care for.  
  
His Prince had killed him.  
  
Nappa proved his Saiyajin nature as he took a sort of grim amusement from the whole situation. He had raised the child Prince to be cold, and he had to admit he had done a damn good job. Of course, Furiza had helped. After all, no warrior would have made it a week in Furiza's armies if they had not been ruthless, hard, and unshakable themselves. Tears, emotion, or even a slip of your defenses for an instant, and you were dead. It had been as simple as that. Strong warriors had to work their way up through the ranks, while the weak had been killed along the way. And the only way to protect his Prince from the heartless tyrant had been to mold Vejiita into exactly what Furiza was, which had been what that monster had wanted. A murderer without honor, pity, or regret. A killer of races and planets who laughed almost mechanically at the slaughter he inflicted.  
  
There had been no honor in a battle that had been merely genocide. There hadn't been honor in anything the tyrant had forced the Saiyajin to do for him. Nothing but worthless monkeys to him, the Saiyajin had to endure slander, ridicule, scorn, and hatred. They had been the joke of the entire empire that Furiza had once ruled, and they still were. Furiza had the last of the royal line of Vejiita in his power, and the Prince had to kneel to the vile creature, as if *he* had been worthy of such a display of 'respect'. And they had been ashamed.  
  
Nappa had molded his Prince into a man he would have never become had their planet hadn't been destroyed. He made his Prince into something even the low-class Saiyajin would spit upon. Honorless. And it had lead to his own downfall, and his journey to Hell. Nappa had realized as he looked into Vejiita's completely cold gaze for the last time that he had made a terrible mistake. He shouldn't have turned the Prince into something that wasn't even Saiyajin anymore. He should have brought up his Prince as a Saiyajin no Ouji was supposed to be taught, despite being aboard their slaver's ship, and it could very well have ended in Vejiita's death. But his Prince had died a long time before Nappa had been killed. The Saiyajin that had stood before him then, with a cruel smirk and a pair cold, empty eyes, had been nothing more than an empty shell. A demon just like Furiza.  
  
He absently wondered what exactly had happened to the man he had raised. He didn't know anything except what had been told to him. Furiza was dead. Vejiita was traveling to Vejiita-sei at that very moment. Nappa hoped the King could see exactly what his son was now, and annihilate him before it was too late.  
  
'Deal with the Prince later; for now, Kakarotto must be destroyed for my defeat and humiliation in front of Vejiita-ouji. My honor will be restored!' Nappa's gloved hand moved to the scouter that was attached to the side of his face, quickly pressing the button a few times, and began his search for the rogue Saiyajin who called Chikyuu-sei home.  
  
A series of beeps emitted from the device as numbers scrolled across the navy screen, and the bald warrior's eyes widened in shock and then horror abruptly took over. After a brief moment of incoherent thought, he suddenly exploded with a string of curses uttered in the language of his newly revived home planet.  
  
Seven powers were headed his way. And every one of them was well over twenty thousand. Nappa knew even that might be deceptive, suddenly remembering that the warriors from this planet could suppress their ki levels, as they had done against him before. It had been a grand battle he'd thought he had won until the third-class *nothing* had appeared. Then... he had tasted defeat moments before he had learned the pain of treachery. Bitter betrayal by the very man the giant Saiyajin had cared for, cared for just as he would his own son, had he taken the time to mate before he had been assigned to the young Prince.  
  
Nappa realized quickly that he would never achieve his revenge against Kakarotto with levels like that. If the third-class scum had achieved such power, surely his Prince had as well. Nappa's power itself had risen as well - Hell often had a habit of forcing you to either fight to survive, getting stronger, or...a soul-death - but knew his measly thirteen thousand would be defeated easily.  
  
He was going to die today. And this time, he'd make sure it was a worthy death.  
  
The huge warrior crossed his arms over his wide chest, and set his face into an indifferent scowl as the powers suddenly reached him, and dropped from the sky. His furry brown tail tightened around his waist as the newly revived Elite set eyes on the man who had defeated him and because of that defeat, his Prince had killed him.  
  
"Nappa," Kakarotto said, crossing his own arms. The low-class - no, that should not apply to the warrior any longer, the gigantic warrior realized. He may have been labeled as third class in infancy, but things change. After all, Kakarotto was stronger than the King now.   
  
The human fighters had immediately glared at him upon their landing, each sporting identical frowns directed at him, and this time around, there was no fear in their eyes. He remembered them all from the fight before. The short bald man, the scarred human, the Namek-jin, the tall three-eyed human, the little white-faced doll-like creature, the little demi-Saiyajin, and, of course, Kakarotto.  
  
"Kakarotto," Nappa growled softly.  
  
The softhearted Saiyajin sighed suddenly, giving Nappa a serious look. "You must realize that you won't even be a challenge to any of us now."  
  
"I am aware of that!" Nappa snapped.  
  
Scratching his head in confusion, Kakarotto asked, "If you knew that, why did you come?"  
  
"To defeat the one who defeated me, and restore my pride, honor, and position. You have shamed me! I was beaten by a third-class nothing on a weak planet and didn't even get the chance to die honorably! My *Prince* killed me! Fight me, third-class, and this time finish it! Kakarotto, kill me now, as you should have done then! Let me have a death worthy of a Saiyajin Elite!"  
  
Kakarotto cocked his head, frowning in confusion. "Sorry, Nappa, but I can't do that."  
  
Nappa growled. "You're too soft to be a Saiyajin, Kakarotto! Be a warrior! Do it, third-class! Fight me!"  
  
The scarred human suddenly laughed. "Saiyajin are all cracked. And I thought Vejiita had problems," he quipped, rolling his eyes.  
  
Scowling at the human, Nappa hissed, "Fool, you do not know what you speak of!"  
  
"I think I do, Nappa," the human shot back. "Vejiita is obsessive about his strength, and kept training to beat Goku. Damn near killed himself multiple times to do so even. But you just want to die! At least Vejiita never gave up!"  
  
"Of course he didn't!" Nappa snapped. "He has not been taught what being a Saiyajin is! He learned under Furiza! He is Saiyajin by blood only!" The giant warrior sagged. "I failed him. I failed to teach him what a Saiyajin is. I should not have let Furiza turn him so effectively." He glared at the gathered Chikyuu-jin warriors angrily. "It is my fault he is without honor. He is nothing more than a second Furiza! And I allowed it! Kakarotto, fight me! Destroy me! I do not wish to see the monster my Prince has become on the throne! I do not wish to live with my shame! I should have stayed dead! Kakarotto, now!"  
  
"Nappa," Kakarotto began quietly, "Vejiita isn't quite like that now. He's different from when you and he first came to Chikyuu-sei."  
  
"You cannot lie to me! He is what I made him! I thought I was making him strong enough to survive Furiza, but I should have let him die instead. He can never change, I saw to that. He'll take the throne, and then do what Furiza had been doing. Conquer the universe, exterminate entire races, and he'll laugh while he does it! He cannot even feel any longer!"  
  
The smaller Saiyajin gave Nappa a sympathetic look, which made the older warrior growl angrily. "Nappa, you might want to see Vejiita again. He's not quite the same as he was before. He is different."  
  
The scarred warrior laughed nervously. "He's not that different, Goku. He is still pretty heartless to everyone."  
  
Grinning, Kakarotto nodded. "True, but not to Buruma. Anyway, Nappa, we are not going to kill you. There is no reason to. Vejiita is coming back here soon; we have a few enemies that we need to fight in about two years. How would you like to stay and train with me? I'm sure we can help you get stronger, and if you don't mind," Goku looked a little hesitant then, "I'd like to learn a little of the Saiyajin. Especially if you say Vejiita is not a normal Saiyajin. Besides, I'm sure there are things you can teach us."  
  
Nappa's mouth had fallen open after the younger Saiyajin suggested he stay. 'What the hell is wrong with him? I killed his friends! I threatened his planet! And I came back to kill him!' "What?!"  
  
Laughing, Kakarotto walked towards him, causing Nappa to stiffen and drop into a defensive stance warily. "You were very strong when we fought last time, Nappa. Vejiita's strength has grown since then as well, and well, I'm sure we can use all the help we can get against the cyborgs. And if we train, I'm sure you'll get stronger, a lot stronger. What do you say?"  
  
The large warrior was quiet for a long moment, mulling it over in his mind. He finally glanced up at the grinning Saiyajin in front of him, his eyes carefully guarded. "Fine," he replied gruffly.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita groaned quietly as a sudden sound disturbed his sleep. He snapped his eyes open, looking around in confusion until another soft chime sounded. He jumped slightly as something soft brushed against his arm, and glanced down to find the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin woman curled up to his side, her hair spread around her head, and a slight frown on her lips. His hand brushed over her silky hair once, his mouth twitching upwards, before rolling out of the bed. Pulling on his shorts, he padded softly out of the room, heading towards the bridge.  
  
When he reached the room, he quickly checked their position, and smirked when he found they had arrived and were in orbit around Vejiita-sei. His home. He pressed a few buttons on the console, putting the view on the main screen, and his eyes widened at the view of his red planet.  
  
It had been so long since he had last laid eyes on his planet. Nearly two decades ago he had last seen his planet, only a few short hours before it was destroyed. Vejiita didn't feel elated to see his newly resurrected planet after so long, and he frowned. In fact, he didn't feel anything. He had thought that he would at least feel *something* when he saw his home again. He felt absolutely nothing, and for the first time in his life, it worried him.  
  
What kind of monster was he? Even when faced with the home he hadn't seen since he was six years old couldn't drudge up a tiny feeling of satisfaction or pleasure. Just... nothing.  
  
His entire life he had strove for complete control over his emotions. He had tried to be the perfect killer. He had wanted nothing to do with anything that could hamper his revenge, his missions, and his goals. But he had never thought that he had achieved it. Until he was faced with something even he should have felt happy about.  
  
When he had been told his planet had reappeared, he didn't feel anything more than shock. He had thought that maybe faced with it, he would feel more, but now... He slammed his hand down a button and turned off the screen.  
  
'Am I truly this cold?'  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita entered the bedroom nearly an hour later, his mind still troubled. He stopped beside the bed, gazing down at the little female who slept peacefully tangled in the sheets. Kneeling beside the large bed, he stared at his mate silently, his eyes tracing her face and barely covered form, his mind a whirl of torment and confusion.  
  
He felt an odd urge to smile suddenly, a feeling of pride and contentment filling him as he watched her. He suddenly scowled, angry with himself for the weakness. This female could bring out such emotions within him, and yet his once dead home and people returning made him feel absolutely nothing? How could a female mean so much to him? How could his heart, his dead heart, feel for her when he felt nothing for the planet that he would now rule someday?  
  
It was infuriating. He knew he didn't feel much about anything, except anger of course, but... this female had always brought out something whenever he was near her. And he feared that too. He couldn't feel for his planet, yet he could feel for her. It made no sense! And it was completely wrong. His planet, his people should be more important to him, not some weak human onna! Then again... before he had met her, he didn't feel anything but rage and hatred.  
  
He suddenly remembered how he cried right before he had died on Namek, and he found himself growling softly at the memory. He had *cried* and *pleaded* with his rival to defeat Furiza. Kakarotto had thought it was because of his grief over the loss of his planet, but it hadn't really been the reason. He supposed a part of him, the buried child he had been so long ago, who had never had the chance to grieve for his planet, had come out then, but that wasn't what he had been feeling. He had been so angry with himself, so damn devastated that he couldn't achieve what he had sought all his life. He hadn't achieved his destiny, he had *failed* in the one thing that had kept him alive all those years. His entire life had been for nothing. He had endured so much for *nothing*! He had been dying... and Furiza had still lived. So, he had turned to the only other Saiyajin alive, and *pleaded* with him to do what he could not. He had been ashamed of his failure, and even more ashamed of his weak tears, but he had refused to die without Furiza. He had to make sure that the monster that had forced him into near slavery would die as well.  
  
Sighing softly, he brushed a stray strand of her aqua hair off her forehead. "Onna," he said hesitantly. He didn't want to wake her just yet, but they did have to get down to the surface. He didn't want her to look at him and know that something was wrong. She had the annoying habit of being able to read him.  
  
She opened sleepy eyes slowly, turning those clear blue eyes to his, a soft smile appearing on her face as they focused on him. "Morning," she mumbled as she stretched.  
  
He grunted in return, watching her closely as she forced back the sleep and stretched almost cat-like. "We are in orbit around Vejiita-sei," he told her quietly. "Shower and get dressed."  
  
She blinked and glanced over at him, a frown appearing on her face, and her eyebrows wrinkling slightly as she looked at him searchingly. "What's wrong?"  
  
He growled irritably. "Nothing!"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak again, but snapped it shut as she obviously thought better of it. Nodding, she crawled out of bed, not caring about her nudity. She paused just before entering the bathroom, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?" He stared at her as his eyes began to roam her body again. Cursing his weakness for her, he walked towards her. He gazed at her silently for a long moment, a blank expression on his face.   
  
He surprised them both by suddenly brushing his lips over hers in a quick, but amazingly tender kiss that ended all to quickly for them both. He gave her another guarded look before disappearing out of the room, leaving her to shower alone.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This time, my creative turn was to create a 'nice' Nappa! *Grins* For those who read my stuff fairly regularly, you know I've been threatening this for a long time! Hopefully, it doesn't seem too odd. ^_~ I always make Nappa either moronically stupid, or he's a sicko maniac who likes to rape and torture people. O_o; So a nice Nappa seemed to be in order. ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
